


Lost

by Nonbinary_mistake



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Autistic Keith (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cutting, Female Keith (Voltron), Female Lance (Voltron), Hunk (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Hurt Lance (Voltron), I CAN PUT EMOJIS IN THIS??, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, Lance (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Lance (Voltron) Has Self-Esteem Issues, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance Has Nightmares (Voltron), Mentions of Suicidal Thoughts, Mind Links, Misunderstandings, Multi, Pidge has bi-polar depression, Polyamory, Pregnant Lance (Voltron), Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Shiro’s protective ✨😌✨, Trans Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Underage Smoking, Unplanned Pregnancy, but everyone thinks she’s a boy, dont worry, mtf Pidge/ katie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 30,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonbinary_mistake/pseuds/Nonbinary_mistake
Summary: “I-I’m so confused.” Lance was staring down at the alien pregnancy test in her shaking hand.It was positive.How was it positive? She thought her mom was joking around, but now what? She’s in the middle of space surround by people who basically hate her and she doesn’t know who the dad is.Or, Lance is pretending to be a boy and while in space, she somehow got pregnant. Her teammates think she’s some kind of homophobic sexist dick and she has a crush on two people who are already in a relationship.She has one word: fuck.
Relationships: Hunk/Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 197
Kudos: 617





	1. What?

Lance was tired.

Not in a way where bags were under her eyes or she looked like a walking zombie. And no, she does not yawn but yes, she does drink coffee like it’s water.

It’s always a constant feeling, never completely going away. Some days it’s bad, other times it’s barely noticeable. She wakes up feeling like death sometimes and it’s ok.

Rachel is always there to coax her out of bed. Marco usually helps her find motivation while Mama cooks her favorite breakfast. Luis always checking up on her even when on a business call while Veronica always cleans up after her.

She doesn’t have that here.

Yeah, she has Hunk and Pidge, but it’s not the same.

They don’t know her like that, know her thoughts or what she’s been through. Hunk is anxiety filled and smart and great. Pidge is sarcastic and a genius, but so withdrawn. I guess she could say Pidge is like her, there but not really. And, they’ve only known each other for a month or so.

So, she was lonely.

And when she’s lonely, she tends to do stupid things.

Sitting on the roof, she let the cigarette gently hang between her lips. It became a nightly, sometimes hourly routine to escape and smoke. No one, not even Hunk had figured out where she goes.

This time, she thought about her current crushes.

Shiro is the type of guy anybody would want. Kind, charming, strong and hot, he was the packaged deal. He was always there for anyone, never not helping somebody.

Keith, on the other hand, was the beautiful opposite. She was brute, but under that awkward. She pushed people away but always excelled in any activity she did. Every guy wanted her in their class or to be partners with her.

And both of her crushes were together.

Lance is pretty sure they wouldn’t even glance at her, anyways.

Quickly smothering the bud on her stomach, she held it there. The pain always helped her focus, squinting at the sky. Letting out a slow breath, she threw it down.

Closing her eyes, she let the wind carry through her short hair.

“Lance, dude, what are you doing up here?”

“He’s probably getting over a rejection, Hunk.” Pidge joked.

Another reason she liked to escape. She could be herself up here.

“I’m not meanie, I’m just looking at the stars.” Sticking out her tongue, Lance put up the mask that was so delicately put together.

“What’re you two doing up here anyways?”

“I dunno, tonight’s the last night dad and Matt are going to be here so I felt like...like I needed to be here. Looking at the stars.” Pidge said.

He never really liked showing emotion, so the fact that he shared so much was a milestone.

“Oh, right. The Kerberos mission is tomorrow. Well, today, but later.” Lance sighed.

Shirogane Takashi, Samuel and Matt Holt were you go into outer space. It seemed like such a far goal for Lance, to be able to touch the stars.

“I wonder how it’ll go.”

It didn’t go well.

The Garrison live streamed the entire thing.Everyone there was watching with excitement, waiting to see what would be discovered.Lance blearily watched the screen having only just woken up from her two hour nightmare induced sleep.

Lance watched as they extracted ice, and saw how an unidentifiable ship caused the footage to cut out. She saw everyone be shocked, and saw how Pidge fell apart.

He had always kept a tight hold on his emotions, and watching him cry wasn’t pleasant. Seeing Hunk take him out the room, she resisted the urge to go after them. She saw how devastated Keith looked and bit her tongue.

She has no memory of emptying two packs of cigarettes, nor the angry red lines and burns coloring her body.

No matter how much she wanted to help them she knew that there was nothing she could do. Leaving little notes of encouragement and love, Lance watched from the shadows.

It wasn’t enough though.

Keith and Pidge got kicked out, one for violence and the other, hacking into confidential sources. Lance saw them both leave, sitting on the roof with a cigarette in hand. She tried to console Hunk.

“Lance, it just isn’t the same! Aren’t you worried? Pidge is gone, fending for himself!”

“Of course I care Hunk! Pidge was like a brother to me!”

“And your hatred for Keith? What’s up with that?” Lance balked.

“Hatred?No, why would-“

“Like, dude, are you seriously mad that a girl is better than you? I don’t want to think you’d be that way.”

“Hunk, I’m not-“

“Please, come with me! Please dude.” Shaking her head, she looked down.

“I can’t, Hunk. I just, I can’t. My family gave an arm and a leg for me to be here, I can’t just leave.” She didn’t see the disappointment on his face, Staring at her feet. She instead listened to him flit around the room before leaving.

That was a year ago.

“Lance, man, you gotta hit that. I mean, come on!” James said. He was leaning against a pole, snickering at the joke Garren said. Pointing his finger at a girl with pink short hair, he pushed Lance.

“Nah, man. I’m actually gonna head to bed, training knocked me out. See ya later.” Dapping, she inclined her head to Garren before turning on her heels. Walking down the halls, she made her escape.

Dropping onto the roof, she pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

She always seemed to chain smoke these past weeks.

Lance wouldn’t allow herself to cry though. Staring into space, she thought of the What if’s and maybe’s. Taking one last drag, she snuffed it out on her calf.

She went for another when something bright caught her attention. It was hurling down fast, red surrounding it. Not even hearing Iversons voice blast through the speakers, Lance watched as it crashed.

Dropping fast, Lance rolled as she landed on the ground. Slipping behind a rock she watched as people pried it open. A tiny gasp escaped her.

Shiro.

It wasn’t the Shiro she remembered, this one with a prosthetic arm and a scar across his face. The top of his hair was white and he looked much bigger than before.

He was screaming something but she was too far to hear. They looked as if they were going to put him down.

An explosion from the distance had her and the others turning their attention. Some left to check it out while others stayed. Making a split second decision, lance rushed in with her dagger.

“Wha-“ knocking out the person infront of her, she kicked the next person in the head. Silently apologizing in her head, she continued fighting.

Grabbing Shiro, she ducked under a fist a tripped the person before booking it. She knows that without some kind of vehicle she was fucked, but for right now she needed cover.

“Hey!” Head snapping up at the familiar voice, she watched as Keith fucking Kogane drive headfirst to her. Scrambling out the way, she had just managed to not get hit when an arm pulled her up.

Trying to hold onto Shiro’s bulky frame, she yelled

“A little warning next time please!”

“I don’t plan on having a next time.”

“Please no!” Looking at who spoke, she gawked at Hunk.

“Hunk?!”

“Sup dude.”

“Cute reunion and all, but I’m going to need y’all to hold on tight.” Keith yelled. Lance turned with a question on her tongue but in stead screamed.

Holding down Shiro and gripping onto Hunk, she didn’t stop screaming. Falling off the cliff, she closed her eyes tight. After not feeling immense pain, she gently opened one eye.

“What the fuck.” She whispered.

“Don’t really appreciate the death grip buddy.” Letting go of Hunks arm and loosing the grip on Shiro, Lance rubbed the back of her head.

“Sorry man.” Settling down, Lance went to grab her cigarettes.

Only to not find them.

Patting down her pockets, all she found was her dagger, a lighter, and a iPod. Cursing, she groaned.

“What?” Shaking her head, they lasted back into silence. Finally looking at Keith, she saw how much she grew in a year.

Her hair was longer, body more built with lean muscles. Earrings gleamed in the falling sun as she drove them somewhere. She couldn’t get a good look at her face but she had a suspicion that it would be in a frown.

“Where are we-hey! What in the...” suddenly blinded, Lance immediately went to grab the perpetrators hands before a loud smack was sounded.

“What the hell Hunk, you didn’t have to hit me!” Staying still, she realized that the hands belonged to non other than Pidge.

“You scared me!”

“I also told you not to bring anybody else.”

“He had already gotten Shiro, we had to dip fast.”

“No one-...if what we heard is true, he shouldn’t be here.” Confused, he tapped on the hands.

“Um, don’t really appreciate being blinded.” Lance heard more arguing before the hands were lifted. Sighing, she ran a hand through her hair.

“So...how’re you guys doing?” Pidge glared at her.

“Fine.”

“...ok, I sense some hostility so I’ll just shut up.” Patting her pockets once again, she sighed at the still empty result.

Hunk was looking at her with pity and anger while Pidge was just flat out resentment. She briefly wonders what she did to warrant this before catching a glimpse at their hand holding. Smiling to herself, she looked at sunset.

Her Mama would always say the sunsets looked better without buildings in the way.

She was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE IT ISSS! I wanted to start from the beginning bc of how I want the timeline to go.
> 
> As always, please leave comments and kudos!


	2. Oh shit

“Lance, what were you going to do with Shiro?” Keith was staring at her with such intensity it made her nervous. Sitting on the couch surrounded by Hunk, Pidge, Keith, and Shiro, she desperately wished for a pack.

“Nothing, really!”

“Where were you planning on taking him?”

“Vero! She’s...always good with this kind of stuff.” Lance shifted uncomfortably. She had to witness what she would call ‘back together make out’ and a tender moment between Hunk a Pidge, so she was way out of her element.

Bile was hitting the back of her neck, stress and anxiety forcing what little she ate yesterday back up. Swallowing it down, she forced herself to look calm.

“I thought he was supposed to be an asshole?”

“Ouch, my feelings.” She wasn’t joking.

“Shut it.”

“Can we get to the point as to why I’m still here? Or why you all are glaring at me like I killed your family?”

“Orphan.” Lance winced.

“Sorry.” Keith kept glaring at her before sighing, plopping down on the couch.

“Do you really think you’d be safe going back there?”

“Ok, I see your point, but there’s something there I need to grab.” Maybe risking their lives for eighteen packets of cigarettes wasn’t worth it...nah, it totally was.

“Alright, I’ll take you later tonight. But right now I guess we should rest, tomorrow we’re leaving.” Taking that as a dismal, Lance walked outside.

She couldn’t stand to be in the stuffy house any longer.

“Lance.” Turning to look back at Shiro, she hummed.

“Look, the others filled me in on some rather...unsavory rumors about you. They’re a little cautious but they’re still trying to not believe it.”

“What kind of rumors?” She hated it when people would exaggerate her ‘personality’ and make it gross. One time, she heard a rumor that she was a playboy and slept around.

Even though she was still a virgin.

“To put it simply, they got it into their heads that you’re a sexist, homophobic asshole. Don’t look like that, I know it’s not true. Keith also knows it likely not true, having had rumors made up about her.” Nodding, she looked up at the sky.

It’s funny, the bisexual female was seen as a sexist, homophobic male.

The shit she has to put up with nowadays.

“Come on, lets get some food in you.”

“I’m not very hungry. Plus, I think you should get back to Keith.” Nodding her head at the the woman standing inside. Shiro followed her eyes.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah man, go.”

She kept smiling until he was out of sight. Sitting on the porch, she let go of her thoughts.

A tap on her shoulders had her looking up.

“Come on, we better get going.”

“It’s only been-“ she cut herself off as she saw the sunset.

She had been out of it all day.

“Yeah, so lets get going.”

Getting on the back of the hover bike, she shivered in the cool air. Pulling her jacket closer, she closed her eyes.

“You know, you don’t seem sexist or homophobic.” Lance snorted.

“It’s ‘cause I’m not. Hating or disrespecting someone for something they can’t help isn’t cool.” If Lance was being honest, she could fall asleep right there.

“Hm.” Silence.

Lance could feel herself getting agitated. Her legs started bouncing, as they always did when she hasn’t had her fix.

Maybe she should quit.

Easier said than done.

Keith slowed to a stop. Eyeing the easy enter and exit, Lance sat up.

“You going alone?”

“Yeah. No offense, but some stuff is rather...sensitive? Personal?” Bras and panties. Some pads and tampons along with her cigarettes.

Nodding, Keith sat down.

“Ten minutes.”

“Gotcha.” Sneaking in was easy, sneaking through the halls was not.

She had to stop almost every five seconds. Finally making it to her room, she wasted exactly 0.001 seconds before getting to work.

She was able to get anything valuable and needed before sneaking in a sketch book. Hearing voices that sounded suspiciously like James and Garren. Throwing open the small window, Lance threw the bag before slipping out.

Rolling on the ground, she grabbed the bag and sneaked around the corner. Shaking out her leg, she continued to move.

It’s been a while since Lance did that.

“Hey!” Freezing at the voice, Lance peeked around the corner.

Iverson was looking absolutely pissed, arms crossed and a heavy frown on his face. He was tapping his foot while staring down some poor cadet.

“S-s-s-sir, I-I-I-“

“Spit it out!”

“Ehhah! T-t-t-there was a h-h-hover bike outside!” Cursing under her breath, she moved faster.

Jogging, she saw Keith and signaled to her.

“What?”

“Someone saw you, we have to move, now.” Hopping on, she barely had time to hold on before Keith took off.

She was going faster than yesterday, which Lance didn’t think was possible. Looking back, she heard some shouts and then nothing. She felt Keith slow down a bit, still going fast but not as much.

“Got what you needed?”

“Yeah. Thanks.” Sitting down, she fiddled with a cigar.

Her sisters sacred cigar.

They arrived back at the shack in less than ten minutes, Pidge waiting for them. He looked guarded, glaring at them pull up.

“He didn’t try anything, did he?” Lance scoffed.

“Um, first of all, flirting with a taken woman is disrespectful. Second, I don’t flirt.” She’s telling the truth, she doesn’t.

At least, not on purpose. Flattery is something she does but only when the other person needs it or likes it.

It always makes her feel better when people smile.

“No, he didn’t do anything. Katie, you know you can relax a bit.” Glare directed to Lance, Pidge walked back into the shack.

“Hunk made dinner.”

“Sorry about her. We’ve heard a lot of rumors about you.” Keith said. Lance didn’t miss the way she referred to Pidge as Katie and female and decided to store away that little fact.

“Yeah, no, I heard. How though?”

“Some dick that goes by...James somehow found this place. He’d come down every once and awhile and talk about you.” Oh.

Well, so much for thinking they were friends.

“Oh.” That’s all she had to say.

“Um, I don’t wanna sound rude or anything, but I feel like if I asked them I wouldn’t really get an answer. Pidge? Are they, um, Kate? Katie? Now?” Cringing at her own awkwardness, she watched Keith’s skeptic face.

“Yes? Is that a problem?”

“No! No, not at all! I’m glad for hi-her! I’m gonna...walk around, I guess? I just, I don’t really want to deal with...that...right now.” After seeing Keith nod, she placed her bag on the porch before walking off.

Lighting a cigarette, she let the nicotine soothe her.

She couldn’t go back to the Garrison, the place she’d worked her ass off to go to. Couldn’t go back home until she was an adult either, which is in two months.

She was supposed to graduate early. She was so close.

But now she was stuck in the middle of the desert with people who hated her.

Letting the smoke out through her nose, she put it out on her forearm. Lance was a good thousand feet from the shack and she took her time walking back. The hairs on the back of her neck stood as she approached the porch.

She barely got the chance to open the door before she was crying out in shock.Ducking down, she hissed at the wound on her side.

Laser like shots rang out, burning the wood door. Peaking over the railing, Lance saw a large ship on land while what looked like people circled the shack. Three of them had their blasters trained on the door.

Sneaking around the house, she was able to locate a low window. Smashing it open, she carefully crawled in.

Dropping onto the floor, Lance hissed once again.

The blood was slowly coming out of the wound. It showed no signs of stopping and frankly, she didn’t have the time to stop it.

Right now, she had to get everyone out the house.

Running up the stairs, she shouldered the door.

“What the fu-“

“No time, we gotta move.” She cut off Hunk. Checking the window, she cursed.

They had already surrounded them.

“What’s going on.”

“Whoever the fuck those guys are, they want us dead.” She gestured to her wound.

“Galra. How’d they-“ Shiro mumbled.

“It doesn’t matter. We need to get out here.” Something in the back of her mind called to her. Ignoring it, she turned to Katie.

“Any weapons?”

“Where the fuck do you think-“

“No.” Keith said. She was peeking out the window, no doubt trying to come up with an escape plan. Lance sucked in a pain breath.

“Can we make this quick, rather not bleed to death here.” Putting as much pressure as she could on the wound, Lance let out a slow breath.

“Here,” Shiro, being the great man he is, tied a piece of cloth over the wound.

“Thanks.” A rumble like sound invaded her mind, loud and powerful.

“Did anyone else hear that?” Katie gave her a look.

“Hear what?” Looking back out the window, Lance heard it again, this time louder.

“You all really don’t hear it? What?”

“He’s insane. Great.” Katie grumbled.

“What’re you hearing Lance?” Keith asked coming to her side.

“It’s like a rumble. Or... a-“ She was cut off, a loud roar making them all turn towards the window.

A giant blue mechanical lion stared back at them, standing tall and strong as the galra moved it to the large ship. It’s yellow eyes seemed to gleam as it stared at Lance, who was entranced.

_Help me_ , she seemed to say.

_Help me, little cub._

“We need to get that Lion.” She heard Hunk let out an incredulous screech.

“Are you kidding me?!?! We could die-“

“We’re going to die if we let them take that.” Shiro’s strong voice cut in.

“If the galra need that ship that means it’s powerful, and since they already found our planet they are most likely going to take it over and that’s not going to be pretty.” Lance didn’t even look at Shiro as he spoke, much too focused on the ship.

“I don’t care if you’ll help me or not, that ship should not be in their hands.”

“Lance is right.”

“How the hell-Lance!” She ignored the shout, running faster than ever.

The lion must’ve seen her or something because she let out a mighty roar before breaking out of her ropes. The lion scoped her up, Lance tumbling inside.

“Woah.” Theinside was amazing, panels lit up and a comfortable looking chair in the middle. Sitting down, she let out a surprised yelp as it shot her forward. Tentatively putting her hands on the controls, she pushed it forward.

Letting out a whoop as they crashed into the galra.

“Hehehe.” Giggling, she stomped on the large ship, mauling it into pieces. Stepping on the galra who were shooting at her, the lion took over as she rolled happily over them.

To the rest of the group, it looked like a really weird cat rolling in mud.

“What the hell...” Hunk just nodded.

“Same, dude. Same.”


	3. Alteans

Her head hurt. In fact, it was pounding.

Blood loss will do that to you.

And the fact she hasn’t eaten.

_**We must make haste. Grab your teammates** _

“Uhh. They kinda hate me, sooo.” Lance shrugged. She felt more than heard Blue let out a harsh sigh.

“W-woah!” She said as the lion moved on its own. Holding onto her armrests, she winced as she braved for impact. Instead, four startled shouts made her eyes snap open.

Katie, Hunk, Shiro, and Keith all fell in a pile.

“Ow, what the fuck?” Katie hissed.

“I think I’m gonna be sick.”

“You better not. Blue’s gonna be mad if you do, and I have a feeling she holds grudges.”Lance said.

“What the hell, Lance? Why’d you do that.”

“It wasn’t me! Blue has a mind of her own!” They were moving again, this time making Lance lurch to the side. Hissing, her face scrunched up at the flare of pain from the armrest digging into her side.

**_Sorry_...**

Sending her reassurance through the weird bond, Lance looked back again. Katie and Hunk were on her left while Shiro and Keith were on her right.

“He’s not even flying the thing?!” Katie exclaimed. Lance gasped in offensive.

“She’s not a thing!” They exited earth’s atmosphere, speeding past planets. Pretty soon, they were near Kerberos. Shiro spoke in aw.

“How did we get here so fast? That’s amazing.”

“Uh, guys? She kinda wants us to go through that.” Lance said, pointing to a massive circle. She could already hear Hunks protests before he spoke them.

“I don’t think this is a good idea.”

“Yeah, no.”

“Well, can we really do anything else? I trust Blue considering the fact she literally saved our lives.” Lance said.

“Look, guys, the lion-“

“Blue-“

“-Blue, could be trying to show us something. This could be the key to Voltron.” Shiro said.

“Wait, you mean the giant robot?” Lance asked. She had seen a brief flash of something like that, five lions coming together to create it. Shiro nodded.

“Fine, just, whatever.” Katie said. Lance reaches for the controls, mind still a bit fuzzy, and smirked.

“Into the unknown!”

“...did you just quote Frozen 2?”

“I blame Rachel.”

“Rachel?”

“My sister.” A snicker from Hunk.

“I feel like this went from Elsa to Eliza. Anna to Angelica.”

“I will never be satisfied!” Katie giggle-sang. Keith rolled her eyes but mouthed lyrics.

“Um, is that...?” Lance let the question hang in the air. She was staring at what seemed to be a planet, blue and large.

**_Home_**.

“Blue says it’s her home.”

“Then how’d she’d get to Earth?” Pictures of war and death filled Lance’s sense’s, overwhelming her. She must’ve let out some kind of strangled noise because Shiro was looking at her in concern when her sight straightened.

“You ok?”

“Yeah...I think so. Shiro, what’d you say about the Galra?”

“They take over planets everywhere, enslaving them. Why?”

“I have a feeling that there’s much more to the story than that. Blue showed me images of a war that broke out.”

“God, what? A war? That’s...” Hunk started. He didn’t get to finish, instead letting out a shout as Blue shot forward.

“What is she doing?!”

“I guess she’s excited?!” Lance shouted back to Katie. Blue sent an apology through the bond but didn’t slow down, instead speeding up.

“Blue! Blue, flor, I need you to slow down!” Blue ignored Lance, breaking the planets atmosphere and zooming over forestry. They slowed down as a large castle came into view, circling it.

“This is her home?”

**_Our home._ **

“Yup.” They landed, Blue standing tall in front of a large door.

“Ok...I guess she wants us to go in?” Shiro asked. Lance slowly stood, blinking away the black dots at the corner of her vision. They all stepped out of Blue and onto grass.

Blue immediately stood and let out a mighty roar, making the group flinch.

“Ahhh! She’s gonna eat us!” The doors opened.

“Or not.” Katie deadpanned. Hunk nervously laughed.

“Come on guys, stick together. I’m not losing another crew.” Shiro said, leading the group. Walking past the doors, the had to stop as a red scanner appeared, checking the individually. Lance let out a squeak as the laser focused on her injury.

“What is it doing?”

“I-I don’t know!” Something beeped. Hastily, she pulled up her shirt and removed the cloth. Unmarred brown skin gleamed back at her.

“It...healed me?” The group was already moving forward, the unknown making them wary.

“There’s a room up ahead!” Katie pointed out. They all walked in, Hunk first and Shiro last. Katie had made her way over to a control panel with Hunk right behind her. Lance was taking in the bright and spacious room when two things popped out of the ground.

“Wha-“

“It wasn’t me!” Hunk said. One opened and Lance, being the closest, rushed to catch what was about to fall out.

“Father!” The woman fell into her arm, white hair falling around them.

“Who are you? Where am I?”

“Uh, the name’s Lance and you’re right here in my arms?” It came out more as a question than a statement. Lance honestly didn’t know where they were, so it was technically the truth.

“Your ears...they’re hideous.” Shock filled her face.

“Um, they’re perfectly normal! They heard what you said about them!” Lance reared back as fast hands went to grab her ears. Grabbing her wrist, lance held onto it.

“Hi to you to? Please don’t try to grab me.” Surprise painted the woman’s face. A hiss noise had everyone’s attention turning to the other thing. A male with orange hair and mustache stepped out.

“Intruders! Princess, are you alright?” The woman snatched back her wrist, Lance letting go and helping her stand up.

“I’m fine. How long have we been asleep?” She moved away from Lance, going to where Katie stood. Placing her hand down, the panel lit up as a screen appeared.

“Oh. So that’s how it works.” Hunk gave Katie a look.

“That’s the only thing you have to say about this?”

“Oh....my god.” The woman’s gasp got their attention.

“What is it princess?”

“We’ve been asleep for 10,000 deca-phoebs.” The humans didn’t know how long that was but looking at the two aliens, they determined it to be a very long time.

“That...that cant be possible!”

“Our civilization...our planet...my father.” She whispered. She straightened immediately, sorrow and misery being masked.

“How did you all get here.” It was more of a demand than a question.

“A Blue mechanical lion brought us here.” Shiro stepped up.

“What happened here?”

“Well. We are at war with Zarkon and his empire. He’s terrorizing planet by planet and he needs to be stopped.” A shrill alarm went off.

“Princess! The castle has detected Sendak’s ship!”

“He’s still alive?” She asked, surprised.

“It seems so. What shall we do?”

“Let him come. By the time he gets here we’ll have Voltron ready.”

“Uh,”Katie started. “No offense, but we have one lion, and by what you’ve said, we need five. Plus, who even are you?”

“I am Princess Allura of Altea, and it seems you all have been chosen.” She did something, causing a map of stars spread out around them.

“These...are coordinates. But what are they to?”

“They are where each lion is. As you can see, both blue and black are in the same spot.”

“There are five lions, which has five Paladins. The blue one,” A diagram of the blue lion flew over to Lance.

“Blue is hyper and loving, often putting others before themself. You are her Paladin. Yellow,” it went to Hunk, a lion like Blue but bigger and yellow.

“Like Blue, they often put others above themselves. Uplifting yet firm. Both Blue and yellow are the legs of Voltron. Green,” This time, it went to Katie.

“Is often the brains. They are also adventurous and curious. Red,” Keith.

“Is hot-headed, temperamental, agile, and faster than the others. They act on instinct alone.”

“Black has a natural ability to lead, being the one giving out orders. People will follow without hesitation. They are the head.” Allura looked at Shiro.

“Together, they all form Voltron, defenders of the universe.”

“Woah, hold up, universe? That’s...big.” Hunk said nervously.

“You came here for a reason. This is that reason.”

“I guess...”

“We don’t have much time, we need to get the other lions.” Coran said.

“Well team,” Shiro looked at them all

“Let’s get going.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need a s c h e d u l e.
> 
> Remembering what each lion represents was hard. Not sure if I did it correctly but, ye.
> 
> Anyways, here’s an update.


	4. Lance, the Disney Princess

Getting the lions was the easy part.

Fighting was the hard part.

Mistrust was heavy between them, making it impossible to form Voltron. However, they were still able to take Sendak down. Walking back into the castle, they saw Allura with a displeased face.

“We have much to work on.” Katie scoffed.

“Yeah, no shit.”

“Language.” She stuck out her middle finger. Shiro let out a sigh.

“Sleep. Tomorrow will be filled with activities.” The group collectively let out a sigh. Lance was the first one to leave, backing out the room with hollow words and finger guns. She stepped into the room Coran had told her was hers before slumping against the door.

God, strike her dead.

Space? In a ten-thousand year war? Defenders to the universe? Hell, she can barely defend herself from her _own_ thoughts!

“ffffffuuuuuuuck.” She whimpered. Moving throughout the empty room,Lance threw herself on the unmade bed.

“Fuuuuck me.”

“I wish.” Her eyes widened.

“Wha-“ Darkness.

Lance threw up.

Not the best way to wake up.

“Woah, woah, ok.” Shiro’s voice was barely audible over her retching. While throwing up straight acid wasn’t new to her, it still sucked. Shiro’s hand was steady on her back.

“Wha’ ‘appen’?” She tried to ask what happened, but it came out scratchy.

“I don’t know. I woke up here.” He helped her sit up, watching Lance with concerned eyes.

“The othe’s?”

“I don’t know. We’re the only ones in here.” Lance was thankful that Shiro understood what she was asking. Wiping her mouth, Lance finally got a look at the room.

It was dark, black and purple everywhere. Lance couldn’t tell where the walls started or how big the room was, but she did realize that both of her arms and her right leg was chained.Pulling on the chains, they seemed to disappear in the darkness.

“They tighten each time you pull, I wouldn’t do that too much.” Shiro was eyeing the room like she did, brows furrowed.

“What’s the last thing you remember?”

“I was in bed waiting for Keith. Then...nothing. You?”

“Someone knocked me out. I was in my room and they said something, but I was too slow.” She could hear Shiro let out a few curses before calming down.

“Ok, hopefully the others will find us soon. In the meantime, we should at least look for an escape.” Lance nodded.

The others found them.

A month and a half later.

Lances mind was muddled. She could hear voices, so familiar yet not. She was surrounded by cold air, ruffling her longer-than-normal hair and caressing her face.

“-! Oh my!” Blinking, she realized that she wasn’t still in the lab. In fact, someone was holding her gently.

“M...mama? Dónde estoy? Donde esta-“ Cutting herself off, Lance let her eyesight focus. Holding her up was Keith, Allura standing off to the side. Shiro was sitting up in concern on a healing bed while Hunk and Coran tried to get him to lay back down.

Katie was furiously typing on some home-made computer. Katie ran her fingers through her hair, frustrated.

“Lance! Are you ok?” Allura asked.

“I’ve been better.” She said while Keith helped her up.

“How’d you find us? How’d we get here?”

“Both of your were knocked out when Hunk found you. Apparently, you went from Sendak’s second ship to a different one. Katie was able to hack into the ships, which made it easier. Shiro said he couldn’t remember much of his stay, what about you?” Keith asked as she set Lance on the healing bed.

“Honestly, I don’t either. I only remember bits and pieces of it, the rest just isn’t coming to me.”

“What do you remember?”

“Tests. Lots of tests. And...cleaning.” She shuddered. One would think the tests would be worst than the cleaning, but it wasn’t.

“What’s ‘cleaning’?” Hunk asked curiously.

“Invasion of privacy.” Shiro answered

“Fucking stupid and perverted.” Lance said. Allura blanched.

“Well...we have you back now, so that’s all that matters. We must get prepared, I believe Haggar will be after us for taking her...experiment.” They all cringed.

“Katie, any progress of the footage on the ship?”

“No. It’s like all the footage has been fried or deleted. It’s fucking frustrating!”

“Katie, it’s fine. Don’t stress yourself about it.” Lance said. Katie glared at him before taking a deep breath, calming down and slumping.

“Ok, Coran is going to do a few more check-ups before you both leave. Hunk, may you please make us dinner?” After confirmations, Allura shooed everyone but Coran out the room.

“Well number one and three, all I have to do is make sure your vitals are stable.” Lance tilted her head.

“Number one and three?”

“Yes! I’ve numbered you based on height. Shiro’s the tallest, then it’s Hunk, you, Keith, and Katie! Now, I need you both to lie down.” They both did as asked. A blue light flowed as a screen popped up.

“Alright, you’re both ok! Lance, can you stay behind for a bit?” Terror and anxiety made her muscles freeze up before she forced them to loosen.

“Yeah, ok.” She saw Shiro hesitate at the door and sent a reassuring smile. While his eyes still held uncertainty, he nodded and left.

Lance tried to reason with herself it’s because they had to rely on each other for so long, not for any other reason.

“Wassup Coran?” He sat down heavily, a sigh escaping.

“Look. Having to do tests, I’ve found a disturbing...answer. It seems like you’ve been...used...so it might be...uncomfortable for the next quintants.” Lance couldn’t breathe.

“So... you know about...” She gestured to her genitals. Coran nodded.

“Can you...not tell the others. About either thing.” Coran’s eyebrows furrowed.

“But, Lance, this is serious-“

“I know, Coran, it’s just...it’s nothing I can’t handle.”

“Why? Aren’t you like Katie?”

“Not exactly. I’m actually a girl, it’s just everyone thinks I’m a boy. I haven’t really..felt like correcting them.”

“Does it bother you?” She shrugged.

“Sometimes.” A sigh and then a small nod.

“Anyways, you should be fine. No traces of sperm or the like, so getting pregnant shouldn’t be a problem. Now go eat, get your strength back.” A smile to him before she left the room. Coran looked back at his hands.

“I worry for her...”

Lance shrugged off her torn purple garments in favor for her brothers shirt, green jacket, and her sisters old jeans. She sighed.

Lance felt comfortable in her own skin again.

Strutting into the dining room, she almost faltered at the attention.

“Ah, Lance, what did Coran want?” Allura asked, tilting her head.

“He just asked me what I remembered and things like that. Like, if it was gaps in memory or like, if that was all that happened.” Lance lied on the spot. She was particularly good in this forte, for multiple reasons.

“Makes sense. Sit, eat. You gotta be hungry.” Hunk said.

“Yeah. Hey Pid-shit, Katie, uh.” Lance stood awkwardly at the table, cursing herself for almost dead-naming Katie.

“Lance, it’s fine. At least you picked up on the context clues.” Katie snorted. Lance could tell even then that she was mildly uncomfortable, arms across her chest and body tense.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to. It’s she/her now, right? Feel free to hit me if I slip up.” Katie raised an eyebrow.

“Dude, it’s fine. As long as your not a dick about it, I don’t care.” Lance nodded.

Maybe she could slowly get everyone to realize she’s _not_ a complete dick and then she could tell them the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a schedule!
> 
> I will update every Thursday or so with one or more chapters. (Probably should’ve updated this on a Thursday)
> 
> Also, updates may start out a little slow as I’m with my cousins before they go back home and with school coming up, so sorry in advance.
> 
> I need a beta. I also need to start reading my works before I post them, smh.
> 
> Dónde estoy- where am I?
> 
> Dónde esta- where is
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoyed!


	5. The call

Fucking. Hell.

Getting the others to understand that she was not, in fact, a dick was harder than she thought. Sometimes, Lance would slip and say something that that offended them.

It only got worse after they found out she was religious.

She was praying before she ate, as she always did, when Allura asked her why she did that.

“Oh, it’s kind of a religion thing. My aunt wouldn’t let any of us eat until after we prayed, so I guess it just kinda stuck with me over the years.”

“Wait, you’re religious?” Hunk asked.

“Yeah, my family owns a church. Why? Is it a problem?”

“Naw, just asking.”

“What is this religion?” Lance rubbed the back of her head.

“Well, uh, it’s the belief that there is a god. Then there’s Jesus, the Virgin Mary’s son who god gifted to her. There are many stories, like Adam and Eve and Noah’s ark. There are chapters filled with stories.”

“Oh, wow! Do the stories change overtime?”

“No, they stay the same. You can’t change Gods word.”

After that, Katie and Hunk avoided her as much as possible. Even when fighting side by side, it still felt like they were miles apart. Keith and Shiro didn’t shut her out, but didn’t actively search out her presence either.

Allura was always busy with one thing or another and Coran was still fixing up the castle and making upgrades.

That left Lance and blue.

Lance and Blue has a great bond, able to hear each other over anything and everything. Everything Blue said was clear in Lance’s mind. Blue often encouraged her out of panic attacks or depressive episodes.

Blue was Lance’s only friend.

That is, until...

A knock startled Lance, sniffing out a halfway finished cigarette before standing. Opening the door, she was mildly surprised to see Coran.

“Coran, Coran, the gorgeous man! What can I do for you?”

“May I come in?”

“Uh, sure?” Stepping to the side, Lance watched as Coran sat in a rocking chair that was in the corner of her room.

“Now, I know it’s been about a phoeb since that day, but I have a question. What are those marks across your body? The burns and cuts?” Lance sucked in a breath.

She couldn’t lie to him, he’d see right through her. He always did.

_Tell him_ , Blue said.

“Cigarette burns and cuts.” Better to rip the band-aid off as soon as possible. Coran’s eyebrows furrowed.

“Cuts...? You mean...” A nod and he was standing.

“Where are they.” It wasn’t a question. Lance, never seeing this side of Coran before, immediately pointed to an unsuspecting backpack in the corner. He grab the bag and through it over his shoulder.

“I presume all knives, blades, lighters, cigarettes, and any other sharp or dangerous object is in here?” A shaky nod.

“Good. Mandatory check ups each movement, and I want you to tell me your medical history. I’m not losing another child to depression, never again.”

“I’m sorry.” She was on the verge of crying. Coran hugged her tight and fiercely.

“I don’t need you to be sorry, I just need you to be better.”

“Ok. Ok, I can do that, yeah.”

“Good.”

Not every a week later, Lance started throwing up. It was annoying, waking up with the feeling of nausea so heavy, most likely from withdrawal.

At least, that’s how Lance thinks it works.

The others must not have noticed her sickly state, continuing on like nothing was wrong.

Coran had tried to give her medicine, but that just made it worse. Sometimes, she wanted the most random things, mostly like pickles and kiwi.

Lance thought it was just her missing earth food.

It was during dinner one day when Katie and Hunk gave exciting news.

“Ok, so Hunk and I have created these communication devices that are able to contact anyone and anything across the universe. Now, unfortunately, because of the distance between us and earth we each only have one call per week-sorry, movement.” Shiro stared in shock.

“No, Katie, that’s amazing!” She smiled at the praise.

“They’ll be by your doors after dinner. Each one is color coordinated for each Paladin.”

After that, Lance was bouncing with energy, fixated on the thought that she’d be able to talk with her mom.

“Someone’s excited.” Keith remarked. Lance’s bright and somewhat loopy smile turned to her.

“Yeah! I get to talk to ma’ and pa’ and Marco...shit.” Lance suddenly deflated.

“What?” She slammed her head on the table and Shiro jumped up in his seat.

“Marco was ‘posed to have his first kid. I-fuck.” Marco and his husband, Cheo, had been trying for a baby for months. Marco even stopped taking T for the past two years for it.

“Is that your brother?” Lance nodded at Allura’s question.

“I promised him I’d be there!”

“Well, you weren’t really planning on going into outer space in a giant lion, did you? I’m sure it will be all right.” Keith reassured.

Lance was tense for the next few minutes before she ran to her room. True to Katie’s word, the device was waiting for her to pick up.

Slamming the door shut, Lance jumped onto the bed, dialing her mother’s number. One ring, two, three, fo-

“Hello? This is-Lance?” Her moms tired face popped onto the screen, dark bags contrasting to her usual bright complexion. Lance tried not to let her voice waver.

“Hi ma’.”

“Oh my, Lance, look at you! How are you? Where are you? You haven’t started cutting again, have you? Oh dear, show me your arms!” Her voice got more frantic as she tried not to trip over her words.

“Mama it’s fine. I’m fine. I’m in space, but I’m fine. Clean for three weeks. Next week will make it a month. What about Marco? How’s the fam? How’re you?” Her mom could tell she was diverting the attention from herself to her family, but Lance has never been completely comforting talking about herself.

“Marco’s still in the hospital after having his daughter. Even being only a few days old she’s à feisty thing. Abuelita is recovering well from her heart transplant. At the church we’ve helped four people get off the streets and Steve and Rosane finally got their own apartment. Since Marco’s in the hospital, Luis has taken over the church for now. I’m doing fine, tired, but fine. Now, when’s the last time you’ve had an episode? Are you in space by yourself?”

“Um, probably a few days ago? We had this really hard battle and I just couldn’t focus so. And no, there’s about six others with me.” Her mom nodded.

“Ok, that’s g-battle? What do you mean by battle?”

“Uhhhhh, we’re kinda in a....ten-thousand long war? And we’ve kinda became...protectors of the entire universe? In space?” Marcia took a deep breath.

“WHAT?!” Lance cringed.

“Oh, I knew I shouldn’t have sent you to that school, I know it was your dream but a war?! You’ll get hurt! Oh lord, have you already got hurt?! Oh, no no no no no no no. Oh, Marie, what do I do?”

“Mom, I'm fine. I know what I’m doing. Can I talk Rachel? And the others?”

Lance spent all night talking to her siblings, parents, and the church family. She got to talk to the new people and see her new niece. She listened as Veronica scolded her for doing something so dangerous without her and Rachel’s new song that she had finished.

She listened to Marco shushing his baby as she cried and her pets barks and meows. Before she hung up, she listened to Luis pray and the tearful ‘goodbye’s and ‘I love you’s.

Marcia was in front of the screen, a cup of water on her hand as she delayed the inevitable.

“How’re you feeling?”

“Good.” Marcia raises an eyebrow.

“No matter how long I don’t see you I can still tell when you lie. What’s wrong?” Lance sighed.

“It’s not really a big deal. Sometimes I wake up nauseous.”

“Cravings?”

“I miss earth food, so yeah?”

“What kind?”

“Eh, depends on my mood. Mostly pickles though.”

“You hate pickles.”

“I do?”

“Lance, you made sure to never eat a pickle since third grade. Anything else?”

“Well, I get tired more often I seem to pee a lot. That’s it.” Marcia seemed deep in thought before she brightened up.

“Oh hunny, you’re pregnant!” Lance choked on her spit.

“A-what? Pregnant? Hell no, impossible!”

“Oh, I bet it’s true? So, who’s the lucky guy?”

“I’m not pregnant! I’m still a virgin mom!” Marcia blew a raspberry.

“Poo. And I thought I’d have four grand children.” Lance shook her head.

“Goodbye mom. I’ll call you next week, love you.”

“Goodbye hunny. Be careful, take care of yourself or else. Love you too.” Ending the call, Lance sat in darkness.

“Pregnant, huh? Nah.” And with that, Lance got ready for bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’s going to happen next? 😈


	6. Fluff

Lance has made a few observations over the past few days.

Hunk and Katie are often times making or repairing something. When they aren’t, they’re in the kitchen or in their room. They aren’t always together, but most of the time are.

The same can’t be said with Shiro and Keith.

They are always together unless one of them has to take a shit. Where Keith is, you can guarantee that Shiro is there too, and vice versa. Though, sometimes Keith trains very late.

Allura is always busy. She’s either doing research, planning a raid, pinpointing galra ships, or setting up a diplomatic mission. If she wasn’t doing any of that, she was either setting up a new training exercise or showing them an exercise.

Coran usually ran around the castle fixing and cleaning. She often accompanied him, listening to his stories about Altea. However, he was still an advisor, so his time was mostly spent with Allura.

Lance didn’t mind though.

You see, Lance had Adhd, which often times had her completely overwhelmed or just unthinking, no in between. It was a mild case, one where she didn’t have to take any medication for, but it was still a nuisance.

Most of the time she was overthinking, though. The doctor said it had something to die with her anxiety effecting it, but either way it was annoying. At least she had blue to calm her down.

She was walking down a hallway, heading to her room for a shower after an intense workout when Keith called out to her, Shiro right behind her.

“What’s up?”

“We’re apparently dropping by a space mall for a few Vargas tomorrow. Coran has to pick up a few things and is sending us to do it.” Lance nods.

“Oh, we’re also having a movie night later, wanna come?”

“Um, Maybe? Where is it going to be?”

“Our room. The movies _The Boy_ one and two.” And with that, they both stalked off.

Lance debated going.

On one hand, it could possibly get her closer to the others. On the other, she was absolute shit when it came to scary movies. One time, Veronica and Cece wanted to watch _Antrum_ , so they did.

It’s probably why she still gets nightmares.

It wasn’t bad persay, it’s just the fact that a legal warning was put in the beginning of the movie and the fact she got a nose bleed four minutes in. Also, maybe the fact that their power went out and they couldn’t find Nadia for a goodhour and thirty minutes, making her breakdown into a panic attack.

So, yeah.

Scary movies just isn’t her thing.

Yet, even as she says this, she still showed up at the door with her favorite pj’s and her aunts small owl plushie.

“Oh, hey. Hunk just went to bring us some popcorn, come on in.” Shiro said, stepping aside. Lance cautiously stepped in the room.

Katie was on the floor, sprawled out on what seemed to be some kind of makeshift bed. Allura was sat in a small chair as Keith was laying in her bed.

“You can sit on the bed with us. The movies are already in.” Hoping the dimmed lights hid her blush, Lance sat at the edge of the bed. Hunk came into the room a few minutes later, carrying three bowls of popcorn.

“Alright! Let’s get this started! Nice pj’s Lance, unicorns are cool.”Lance flushed a bit. She had found it at the first space mall, an exact replica of Rachel’s. She had to buy it.

“Uh, thanks?” She said as Hunk sat on the ground with Katie after handing out the bowls. Keith presses play and immediately Lance could tell this movie was not it.

She jumped more times than she could count, nearly letting out a screech at one point.

“Don’t go in there stupid! WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?! Hell no, uh unnn, no thank you.” Lance was clutching onto the plushie for dear life, the sight on the screen making her want to bolt.

“It’s not that bad.” Lance looked at Keith incredulously, wide blue eyes catching on amused purple ones.

“That’s not bad?! And I thought _Child’s play_ was bad.”

“Maybe we should play _Antrum_ , see how freaked o-“ Katie started muttering darkly store Lance interrupted.

“No, fuck no, Veronica and Cece already forced me to watch that and I say _HELL_ to the fucking _NO_ , never again. Nope, naw, I’m good!”

“You’ve watched Antrum? How was it?” The movie was forgotten, everyone’s attention seemingly on Lance.

“What’s an _Antrum_?” Allura asked Shiro.

“It’s a movie in the 70’s about two siblings who dig a hole into hell for their dog or something. I don’t really think much about the movie was scary, besides the fact that a lot of deaths happened after watching it.” He answered.

“And I should’ve said no to watching it. One of the worst days of my life.”

“How many siblings do you have? Veronica, Rachel, Cece, Marco? Is that it?” Allura asked. Lance giggled, relaxing a bit.

“Cece isn’t my sister, silly! She’s my aunt. There’s Veronica, Marco, Luis, and Rachel. Marco’s married to his husband Cheo and his baby Kacy and Luis’s wife is Lisa. She has two kids, Nadia and Sylvio. They’re a lot to handle.” They all nodded before Katie’s eyebrows furrowed.

“Wait, Marco has a husband? But I thought...”

“Marco stopped taking T shots just to be able to have one child of his own blood. It was very important to him.” She gaped.

“But...I thought..” Lance tsked.

“I’m Christian? Or is it you thought I was transphobic? Most Christians aren’t like Westborough baptist church ya know.”

“I’m sorry.” She said. Lance tsked, this time less annoyed.

“It’s not like I’m gonna blame you. Teenagers are easily influenced.”

“Why don’t we play 20 questions? That way we get to know each other better.” That’s how they spent their night, asking questions and teaching Allura earth slang. At one point it became a contest to see who could dish out the best memes. 

“Ok, here me out...femboy hooters. Goth ihop for Keith and Katie is the manager. Dyke Outback for Allura.” Lance said.

“What about Hunk?”

“Femboy hooters.” Katie hummed.

“I’m guessing you’re the manager for femboy hooters? Shay could also work with Allura.”

“Yes! We would make bank!” Hunk laughed.

“We totally would. I mean, y’all are a pretty good looking group.” Lance giggled. Hunk pretended to flex as the entire group laughed uncontrollably.

“Well Paladins, I guess we should get to sleep.” Allura pouted. They groaned.

“Allura! The point of a sleepover is to stay up and not sleep!” She looked at Lance confused.

“But then...why is called a sleepover?”

“Because you’re spending the nights at someone else’s house. Or, well, room, in this case.” Allura nodded slowly.

“I...think I understand.” Katie suddenly shot up.

“You good?” Keith asked.

“I think I have a Wii from the last space mall. Hold on,” and scrambled out there room. Not even a full minute later she was back, triumphantly brandishing a Wii.

“Are you ready to lose?” She was holding a disc of a dancing game, not Just Dance but similar. Lance felt competitiveness strike in her chest. She let a sly smirk fall on her face.

“Oh, it’s on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is...pure. Angst. Hopefully, I’m not rlly good with e m o t i o n s. ;-;
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed it while it lasted!


	7. Space mall

Lance won. By a lot.

Surprisingly, Keith came in second with Allura and Katie in a tie. Shiro and Hunk came in last as they were the first ones to fall asleep.

They all woke up on each other though.

Katie was halfway on Hunk and Allura while Lance was sprawled ontop of everyone, head laying in Shiro’s lap and feet in Allura’s. Lance was the first to wake, schedule ingrained into her body.

She wasn’t able to move, though, in fear of waking the others. She did, however, wake up extremely irritated. Unable to really get any good sleep, dark bags and sore muscles was the result.

A cramp hit her and she curled up, trying to resist the urge to gag.

“Stah mo’ing.”

“Fuck off.” Lance mumbled back to Katie. A swish of the door and a loud voice made all of them cringe.

“Good morning Paladins, we’re at the space mall!” Lance huffed, getting up. Her head was empty, thoughts gone. While she preferred it this way, it was also very dangerous when she was in a mood.

She still regrets what she did to this day.

The tricks that usually worked are all focused on a person, so Lance was on her own here. While Coran may know she has ADHD, that certainly didn’t mean he knew how to deal with it. Still, a concerned frown made its way onto his face.

“Are you alright, Lance?”

“I’m fine. Tired, achey, and pissed, but fine.” She most certainly wasn’t.

“I bet you can find some bath bombs at the mall. I know you love those.” Lance did like bath bombs. Lance liked them a lot.

The hard thing about being in this state was the constant switching in moods. She could feel angry one second and like a child the next. Coran must’ve picked up on something, because the next words he spoke were peculiar.

He’s speaking to a teenager after all, not a baby.

“Do you want a toy when we get there? You can get a toy. In fact, you can get whatever you want.” Lance nodded excitedly. She could finally finish decorating her room, it being practically bare.

“Why are you talking to him like that? You make it sound like he’s a baby.” Katie mumbled. She wasn’t a morning person at all.

“I’m not.” Coran said.

“Yes, you are. Lance is a full grown man, he’s fine we know he’s dumb but you don’t have to talk to him like he’s autistic.” Keith stiffened next to Shiro.

“Katie, that isn’t ok to say.” He scolded. She held up her hands.

“Sorry, sorry. Comparing autistic people to Lance is mean to the autistic kids.”

“Babe,” Hunk frowned. He knew she hated waking up, but that gave her no excuse to be mean.

“Ok, ok! I’m sorry Lance.”

“It’s fine Katie. I grew up in a large house, insulting each other is what we’re good at. Don’t go after Vero, she’ll tear you down in three seconds.” Lance laughed it off. Katie smirked.

“It’s the eye bags for me.” Lance raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t think you wanna do this.”

“It’s the pea brain for me.”

“It’s the pimples for me.” Lance gave in.

“It’s the shrimp dick for me.”

“It’s you having a dick for me.”

“It’s my dick being bigger than yours for me.”

“It’s my boobs being bigger than yours for me.”

“It’s the crush you had on that old ass man for me.”

“It’s the cross dressing for me.” It was quiet for a second. Hunks face was of pure shock.

“Did he just-“ Katie cut him off.

“It’s the dead aunt for me.” Lances eyes widened as his mouth flew open. Katie looked smug, as if she won.

“It’s your dad and brother being kidnapped and you not knowing if they’re alive for me.” Lance instantly regretted her words at the hurt in Katie’s eyes. She should’ve just walked away, ended the conversation there.

She’s had years to get over her aunts death, Katie hasn’t. It’s not like Katie knew how she died or what had happened, so she can’t really blame her. To Katie, Lance’s aunt is some nameless, faceless aunt out of the six she has.

“Ok, enough. Both of you, go get dressed and meet us at the hanger.” Allura demanded. Hunk took Katie away as Coran gently ushered Lance to her room.

He was the only one to know about everything, so he was extremely concerned.

“Lance, princesa, how are you feeling?” He started calling her that ever since she revealed how much she missed her aunt calling her that. At first, he butchered the hell out of the pronunciation, but he’s gotten better.

“Yeah...yeah, I’m fine. I need to get dressed, I’ll be back in a second.” Coran seemed to falter as she closed the door. She tightly gripped onto her arm and took a deep breath, counting to three before doing it again.

Exiting the room, Lance was surprised to see Keith leaning against the wall.

“Coran was really worried about you. You were able to get really close to him, huh?”

“He said I reminded him of someone. Why are you here?”

“I wanted to check on you.” Lances eyes never met Keith’s.

“Why?” Keith got off the wall, starting down the hallway.

“You seemed really shaken up after what Katie said.”

“Shouldn’t you be mad at me?”

“Not everyone is against you, Lance. To be honest, I’m more angry at Katie than you.” She side-eyed Lance, frowning as if deep in thought. She stopped, making Lance stop to turn to her in question.

“I’m not good with emotions or...people. But I can tell that you didn’t believe what I said.”

“About what?”

“About us not being against you. I’m realizing that we honestly don’t know anything about you. You really are a mystery.” Keith started walking again, leaving Lance behind.

“Jesus, what took you so long?” That was the first thing out of Katie’s mouth. Even so, red-rimmed eyes glared at Lance.

**_Can you do anything right? Maybe you should’ve just died in the accident._ **

Lance shook her head discreetly.

“I’m sorry.” Katie’s leg was bouncing before she straight up just ran at her. Lance panicked for a second before Katie crashed into her, face buried in her sweatshirt.

“I’m s’rry too.” It was grumbled, but it still made Lance smile.

“Alright, Paladins! Let’s get ready to head out!” Allura’s bright voice spoke. While everyone else wore smiles, Lance couldn’t help but feel dread. There was nothing out of the ordinary, nothing wrong, and yet Lance couldn’t shake this feeling off.

Of course, before they left, Coran stopped her.

“Should I be going with you? You’re wearing your smoking hoodie...” Lance gave him a very tired and forced smile.

“I’ll be fine. Plus, someone has to stay in the castle. I’ll be fine, I promise.” She left with a kiss to his cheek. Coran, ever the worrywart for her safety, recalled the recent events.

Lance only seemed to be getting worst. He thought that if the others got close to her, she would be happier and eventually come clean.

His frown deepened.

What is going on?

The team stood in the middle of the mall, talking to each other before Allura cleared her throat.

“I will go get what we need and you all can just shop.”

“But Princess-“ Allura cut Shiro off.

“Nope. You all deserve it, plus, it’s something small so it doesn’t matter. Go, go, shoo.” Katie and Keith had no problems leaving, tugging along their lovers. Allura was walking away.

That left Lance.

It always left Lance.

  
_**The fucking pathetic Paladin. You’re the useless one, no wonder they all left you.** _

It seems no matter the number, even or odd, she was always left alone.

  
Blue growled.

She didn’t particularly like being alone in such a large area, but she was used to it. She wandered around the mall, going into any store that seemed interesting.

She had four bags in her hands when she ventured into a soft, feminine store. She walked out with a cart of seventeen bags. The last store she went into was a drug store. Coran said he needed more ibuprofen and asked her to get it.

She stooped down to pet a white cat before checking out.

“Will this be allll?” The alien asked, voice distorted.

“Ye-“ Her eyes caught onto a pregnancy test. Her mother’s words bounced around in her head.

“Uh...yes.” The alien blinked before turning around and grabbing it.

“Better sage than sorryyyy. I’ll give it to you for freeee.” They said, dropping it into the bag.

“Oh, uh...thank you.” She left the store, mind clouded with possibilities.

_‘No, there’s no way. It’ll come out negative, and everything will be fine.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to put humor in but I don’t think it worked bc I’m basic and un...funny. There has to be a better way to say that.
> 
> The ADHD thing isn’t accurate for everyone with ADHD. That is just something I Kinda have to deal with.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed!!!


	8. Surprise...

Lance sat on her bed, hands tugging her hair.

And not in the pleasurable way.

The first pregnancy test sat innocently on her bed, positive. The second one was thrown somewhere in her room. The third, and final one she took out of fear, was still gripped in her hand.

She loosened her grip in her hair and let out a shaky sigh.

“I-I’m so confused.” Lance was staring down at the alien pregnancy test in her shaking hand.

It was positive.

How was it positive? She thought her mom was joking around, but now what? She’s in the middle of space surround by people who basically hate her and she doesn’t know who the dad is.

She straightened.

She doesn’t know _who the dad is._

Coran said she had been used, which could mean anything. He had also said that there was a low chance, so there was still a possibility that this could happen. That means...she could be carrying a galran baby.

Not that there was anything wrong with that! It’s just, if her child had a father like Sendak...

She blanched.

Lance was pregnant, in space, fighting a goddamn war, with the enemies baby.

She should’ve stayed in the goddamn womb.

How is she supposed to take care of it? Keep it safe? She doesn’t want it to grow up lonely. Will she be forced to have an abortion? Her secret will be out. And what about the others?

She can’t tell the others. There’s too much to unpack, too many secrets, reasons. They’re too busy for this. Too much going on.

Of course it’s her. Her fault she’s pregnant, her fault for everything. She shouldn’t have been captured, shouldn’t have let her guard down. She’s alone in this, no one can know, no one will care.

Lance is spiraling. Curled up on her bed, staring at the door infront of her. She can’t tell if she’s breathing. Is she?

’ ** _Does it really matter if I’m not?_** ’

It doesn’t, she supposes. It’s not like anyone will really notice. Distantly, she heard a sound. Not really sure if it was imagined or not, though. She heard it again, this time louder.

Head slowly moving, she let her eyes take in her dark room. A nudge to her arm had her looking at a white ball of fluff.

“How’d you get here?” Lances words slurred, almost as if she was drunk. The cat jumped in her lap and licked up the tears she didn’t know were falling. She giggled, but it quickly turned into a sob as she hugged the cat close to her chest.

She sobbed, reasons known and not, until she fell asleep.

Waking up was absolute hell, crusted eyes sore and nose blocked from snot. Immediately, the urge to throw up was strong. A strong hand guided her face to a trash can, rubbing circles on her back.

“I should‘ve known.” Coran muttered. Seeing Lance in so much pain made him feel terrible. At the same time, he wish he did more tests, been more observant. Now, with three positive tests and an ultrasound about to happen, there was no other answer.

“W-why does it h-hurt so much? I thought pregnancy was supposed to b-b-be all su-sunshine and rainbows.” Coran sadly sighed.

“Afraid not, princesa. Here, let me go run a bath for you.” He helped her sit up against the headboard, making sure the trashcan was beside her before running out the room.

The white cat slipped into her limp arms carefully.

“Hey, Coran?” Lance’s voice was scratchy when she spoke, making her flinch.

“Yes?” He called out from the bathroom.

“Can I keep a cat?”

“Sure, why not. C’mon, lets get you clean.” Coran gently grabbed her arm, ushering Lance into the floral smelling bathroom. The lights were dim and the room was room, the large bathtub having dark purple water.

While Lance was embarrassed to say that she could not, in fact, have enough strength to take her own clothes off, she was relieved in a sense that it was Coran. She new he was trustworthy and he wouldn’t do anything, and it’s not like he hadn’t already seen it before.

He helped her into the bath before dropping a lavender bathbomb in.

“I’ll go get your favorite smelling shampoo and conditioner, just enjoy your bath.” She nodded at him.

The cat jumped onto the side, tail swinging back and forth.

“I should name you. How about...Snow?” Snow just meowed.Closing her eyes, Lance slowly began to hum.

She didn’t know what she was humming, nor what tune. As it seemed, she was in head empty mode.

“ _You don't know, babe_

_When you hold me_

_And kiss me slowly_

_It's the sweetest thing_

_And it don't change_

_If I had it my way_

_You would know that you are_

_You're the coffee that I need in the morning_

_You're my sunshine in the rain when it's pouring_

_Won't you give yourself to me_

_Give it all, oh_

_I just wanna see_

_I just wanna see how beautiful you are_

_You know that I see it_

_I know you're a star_

_Where you go I follow_

_No matter how far_

_If life is a movie_

_Oh you're the best part, oh oh oh_

_You're the best part, oh oh oh_

_Best part._ ”

“ _It's the sunrise_ ,” Eyes slowly slid open, blue clashing with violet. Keith was leaning against the doorframe, voice surprisingly smooth.

“ _And those brown eyes, yes_

_You're the one that I desire_

_When we wake up_

_And then we make love_

_It makes me feel so nice_

_You're my water when I'm stuck in the desert_

_You're the Tylenol I take when my head hurts_

_You're the sunshine on my life_

_I just wanna see how beautiful you are_

_You know that I see it_

_I know you're a star_

_Where you go I follow_

_No matter how far_

_If life is a movie_

_Then you're the best part, oh oh oh_

_You're the best part, oh oh oh_

_Best part._ ” Keith was now sitting by the tub, eyes never leaving Lance’s as she joined in.

“ _If you love me won't you say something_

_If you love me won't you_

_Won't you_

_If you love me won't you say something_

_If you love me, won't you_

_Love me, won't you_

_If you love me won't you say something_

_If you love me, won't you_

_If you love me won't you say something_

_If you love me, won't you_

_Love me, won't you_

_If you love me won't you say something_

_If you love me won't you_

_If you love me won't you say something_

_If you love me won't you_

_Love me, won't you.”_

“That was beautiful.” Shiro’s voice from by the door brought Lance out of the trance she was in.

“What’re you both doing here?” Lance asked, pulling her legs up to her chest.

“We were walking down the halls before Coran pushed some hair products in our arms and sent us here. Said you weren’t feeling well. He apologizes, Allura needed his help with one of the weapons or something.”

“Um, I can wash my own-“

“No, uh un, I’ll do it. Coran said you weren’t feeling well and I saw that trashcan. you will sit back, relax, and let me wash your hair. Understood?” Lance sighed and nodded, too tired to argue.

“If it makes you feel any better, we won’t look at anything but your face, ok?” Lance relaxed a bit at what Shiro proposed, agreeing.

“I didn’t know you could sing?” Keith asked, placing the products by the tub.

“Yeah, well. I don’t do it a lot.” She relaxed back, hesitantly letting Keith’s fingers rake through her short hair. The next minutes were spent in comfortable silence, Lance nearly falling asleep.

“Lance.”

“Mm?” She heard Shiro let out a small laugh and cracked a tired eye open.

“I’m done.” Keith said. Lance yawned, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

“Thanks.”

“No problem. Just...just get some sleep. Good night.”

“Good night.” She called back. She watched their backs before the door closed, slumping back into the tub before mustering up enough strength to get out. Drying herself off, she threw on a random over sized shirt she bought before crawling back under the covers. Snow jumped on the bed, curling up near her face.

Snores soon filled the room.

“I’m worried.”

“We all are.” Keith huffed.

“No, I don’t mean like that Shiro. You and I both know that it isn’t just that. There’s something else that’s bothering him.”

“There’s not much we can do about it. We just have to let him know that we’re there for him and hope for the best.” He said, pulling her closer to himself.

“I know. I know, it’s..ugh, you know I’m not patient.” He smiled.

“I know.” The two lovers dozed off in their warm bed.

Same could not be said for two others.

“WHAT? You mean to tell me, that the entire fleet was destroyed? When?” A pissed voice called out, booming.

“Uh-forty quintants ago, ma’am.” A man replied fearfully. He knew that one of two things could happen, 1, he dies, 2, he dies. He was hitting his pants.

“Forty. Quintants. FORTY.” The woman seemed to get even more angry as electricity sparked around her.

“You. I have special plans for you.”

“What are you going to do?” A man of large stature asked. He was seated in a relaxed way despite the news, head rested on his hands.

“It’s time the basilisk had a turn, isn’t it?” He smirked.

“I suppose. It moves out as soon as possible, get it done.” The witch smiled. It was crooked and ugly, but a smile nonetheless.

“With pleasure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just decided to go ahead and post this chapter, not rlly sure if imma post another on Thursday or not. It’s not the best shit, but it’s still shit, so...
> 
> Song: Best Part by H.E.R (feat. Daniel Caesar)
> 
> Ion know why I put this song in, I just really like it.
> 
> Anyways, as always, I hope you enjoyed!


	9. And I Oop-

“Lance...it’s time to get up.” Coran smiled as the woman snorted awake. Snow jumped up in surprise, looking at his owner with disdain at being rudely awoken.

“Wha..?”

“We have an ultrasound to get you to. After that you need to eat and call your mom.” Lance’s brain was still catching up before her eyes widened.

“Whoa, Wait, Wait, Wait, Wait, what? Coran I can’t tell my mom! How am I gonna tell her anyways?! ‘Yeah, hey ma, guess what? I’m pregnant, ahaha!’”

“Yes, exactly like that!” Coran said, not really noting the sarcasm. Lance fell back on her bed, groaning.

“Come on Lance! Think about it, if you tell her now it would be better.”

“How so? I’m barely eighteen years old and already got knocked up! She’ll be pissed!” Angry tears welled up in her eyes.

“She won’t be. Think about it this way, the sooner you tell her, the more time she has to accept it as reality, as harsh as that sounds.”

“...fine.” She sniffled. Coran smiled.

“Great! Now, lets get everything ready.” The ultrasound was nothing like what Lance thought it would be. Instead of the cold gel she’d expected, Coran simply told her to hold still as a scanner went up and down her body.

“Ah! There it is!” He exclaimed, pointing at a grey blob on the screen.

“It seems to be bigger than normal, but that’s ok. Vitals are healthy, and everything seems a-okay! Hunk should have food for you in the kitchen, I’ll just analyze this data some more.” And with that, he shoo-ed her out.

She slowly made her way into the kitchen, not prepared for the sight. Shiro was wide-eyed on the floor with Katie while Keith and Hunk were arguing about how to properly make a waffle.

“What...”

“I don’t know man. We’ve been waiting for breakfast for hours, and yet they won’t let us in and they won’t stop.” Shiro said. Keith and Hunk both paused their arguing for a split second.

“That’s because both of you would burn the damn kitchen down.” And then the went right back at it. Lance sighed. Slowly getting more irritated the longer it went on, she crossed her arms.

It took exactly two minutes of the arguing before Lance busted into the kitchen.

“Out! Both of you, get the fuck out and sit down! If I hear either of you arguing a-fucking-gain, I will personally escort you to your graves. Go!” Hunk and Keith both ran out of the kitchen, tails in between their legs.

“...what just happened.” Katie asked. She was now sitting up, blinking up at Hunk and Keith who looked confused and scared.

“Uh...Lance yelled at us?” It came out more like a question than an answer.

“He also cursed? I’m..what?” Keith actually had to sit down to process. Lance, being the kind soul that he is, rarely ever cussed. Even then, he only raised his voice under dire situations, so hearing Lance yell and cuss was shocking.

“What’s he doing?” Shiro peeked over the window and into the kitchen. Lance was going back and forth, food on the stove and something in the oven. What Shiro’s eyes landed on wasn’t food though.

Or, well, food you could actually eat.

Tan, thick legs jiggled as Lance walked, and the shorts left little to the imagination. Keith came up beside Shiro and was quiet for a long time.

“Shiro.” She whispered.

“Mm.”

“They _jiggle_.”

“Mhm.”

“That’s so cute and sexy, oh my god.”Lance bent down, showing the ample curve of that ass. Keith was practically drooling while Shiro looked hypnotized.

“Are they ok?” Hunk asked. Katie snorted while sitting down in her chair.

“No. If I’m correct, they’re either hungry for food or for Lance, and I think it’s Lance.”Keith and Shiro suddenly rushed to the table, sitting anxiously.

“Keith, you’re drooling.”

“Oh shit.” She said, wiping her mouth quick as the kitchen doors banged open. Lance sat down two trays before straightening up and putting her hands on her hips.

“There, breakfast is served. Also, Hunk and Keith,” they stiffened at the glare.

“Just because there is another way of doing something doesn’t automatically make it wrong. Unless it’s rocket science, then it’s probably wrong. Now, eat. I didn’t slave over that stove just for the food to go to waste.”

Katie and Shiro wasted no time digging in, nearly moaning at the taste.

“Ohmahgod, this is almost better than Hunk’s. Where’d you learn to cook like this?” Katie asked through a mouthful. Lance tsked.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full, it’s gross and you could choke.” Hunk snorted.

“You sound like my mom. You secretly have a kid or something?” Lance made a face, something between an ‘oop’ and a ‘well...’.

“Yeah, right. Eat, the food’s getting cold.” After breakfast, Lance slowly walked back to her room, a hand subconsciously gently rubbing her stomach.

She wanted to delay this talk as much as possible. It’s not that she thinks her mom will be disappointed, she’ll be thrilled, really, but there’s this irrational part of her brain that says otherwise.

You see, Lance’s mom is weird. She encourages what most parents don’t, things like weed, drinking, marriage, and even pregnancy. Well, not encourage it, but be supportive of it.

Reasonably, of course. Can’t have fourteen year old alcoholics, can we?

When Luis got his girlfriend pregnant at sixteen, she didn’t disapprove in any way. She thinks that if you think you’re old enough to have sex, you’re old enough to know what the consequences are. And if you don’t, well, that’s on you.

So, in conclusion, she’ll probably be ecstatic, having two new grandchildren back-to-back. Less so when she finds out the situation, but...that’s for another day. Preferably never.

Sitting heavily on the bed, she got ready for the call. Snow jumped into her lap and she petted him as the dial tone rang. Marcia picked up with a bright smile.

“Lance, mi hija! How have you been?” Lance didn’t even try to hide her tired smile.

“Tired. Cold, it got really cold in here, even though it’s like, seventy five degrees in here. Apparently, that also has to die with pregnancy, so.” She shrugged. Her mom nodded sadly before the words caught up to her brain.

“Wa-pregnancy? Wait, I thought...hold on. Ok, so...yeah no, I’m lost, lets back this up some. Pregnancy? You’re pregnant?” Lance nodded.

“...I- oop, chile, I think my brain just left because I ain’t processing anything. You, you’re pregnant? Since when?”

“Uh, I think this is supposed to be month two? I’d have to check with Coran.” Marcia was quiet before she squealed so high Snow jumped.

“YES! Yes, Oh my god! This is amazing! Well, only if you’re gonna keep it. Are you?” Lance nodded, offended at the idea.

“Alright, alright. WHY WAS THAT THE BEST WAY TO TELL ME?! God, you could’ve done something over the top or something. Are you gonna tell the others?” Lance scratched the back of her head.

“Well, I was wondering if you could tell them? I’m still kinda..I don’t know, nervous? This is new to me and you’re not here to help, so.”

“Don’t worry sweetheart, I’ll still be there every step of the way. By the the way, I’m sure Cece would be proud.” Lance smiled genuinely.

“Thanks ma’. Now, knowing Marco and Cheo, Kacy has to be one demanding baby.” Marcia scoffed.

“Oh please. She’s bossy, yeah, but not that demanding.”

“How’re y’all getting bossed around by an infant?”

“I have no idea. Oh Jesus, let’s hope your baby comes out docile. Kacy literally came out screaming, crying, and kicking. She gave a nurse a black eye!”

“Imagine, losing a fight to two second old infant. That’s embarrassing.” Lance laughed. It was times like these that made her realize that worrying about everything isn’t needed.

She just needs to come clean. Tell the team, get all these worries and lies and insecurities off of her chest before it cones back to bite her in the ass.

And as everyone knows, it’s easier said than done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s a lot to say.
> 
> Firstly, I would like to thank everyone for their kind comments and patience with me. I want everyone to know that while I don’t respond to every comment bc I am social inept, I read each and every one of them.
> 
> Secondly, I have created an insta. It’s nonbinary_mistakeao3. If you want to HMU, go for it! I literally just like talking to people and showing them how weird I am.
> 
> Lastly, me: I don’t like it when ppl hurt my babies.
> 
> Also me: what if I just...*writes abt Lance’s fam dying and him suffering immensely for years before he gets kidnapped-again-and hurt even more*...🙃
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoyed!


	10. Jesus Christ, h o r m o n e s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve also decided that for now, I will only be working on one fic at a time. Too much shit going on, ya know? So, my other fics have been put on hold rn.
> 
> Again, srry to my French teacher, but I used google translate.

It took another month. Another full, thirty-day month for Lance to even have enough strength to think about actually telling them. While she knew that they wouldn’t think any different of her, it was still very hard.

It was mostly because of the off-handed comments they made. Lance knew they were joking, it was obvious, but sometimes her brain didn’t get the memo.

Her love, because it long surpassed a crush, for Shiro and Keith seemed to grow stronger everyday. It would be the little things that they’d do and Lance would just seem to melt. It was nearing the beginning of the forth month when Coran and her mom hanged up on her.

“You need to tell the others. And also, no more battles young lady!”

“What?!” Lance exclaimed. Coran nodded while stroking his mustache.

“I was thinking the same thing! You won’t be able to hide your stomach for too long and it’s too dangerous. Eventually you will only be allowed on diplomatic missions.” Marcia nodded in agreement.

“...you think I’m getting fat?” Her lip wobbled. She could see Coran and Marcia’s eyes widened before they both sputtered.

“No! No, no, no, that’s not what we said!”

“We didn’t mean that! That’s not what we said!”

“You don’t think I’m fat?”

“No, absolutely not.” Coran said gently. Lance sniffled before nodding.

“Yeah...maybe it’s best if I don’t go on missions. Eventually. If I’m getting more unstable with my emotions.”

“Yes. Along with that, battles are stressful and we don’t want that for you. I’m sure Blue will understand and find someone to pilot her in the meantime?” Coran asked skeptically. He knew how the lions worked a bit and knew that wasn’t really their style, but at Lance’s nod he was assured.

**_Do not worry, my Paladin. I will have someone fill in for you. Do not worry, you will always be my favorite forever._** Lance smiled, eyes tearing up a bit.

“How long do you think I’ll have before I have to stop?” Marcia scratched her cheek.

“No infiltration missions. None, whatsoever. However, diplomatic missions and I...reluctantly guess that battles within blue are safe. For now, they are safe.” Blue rumbled.

_**I will protect her and her pups.**_ Lance’s eyebrows furrowed. Pups? Why did she use the word pups?

“You’ll have until the end of the forth month. Then, you will only be allowed on diplomatic missions, and the others win have to know.” Marcia clapped.

“Oh! Speaking of others, I told myself I wouldn’t ask because that’s for you to tell on your own time, but I gotta know, who’s the father? Is he human?” Lance but her lip.

She knew the question was going to come sooner or later, whether it be tomorrow or while she was birthing the damn thing, she knew her mother wound ask. Lance let out a heavy sigh.

“Mom...I don’t know. Remember when I said I was still a virgin?” It took a second before Marcia’s eyes widened.

“Oh no mija. Esta no puede see verdad! Estoy...lo siento no estuve ahí para ti.” Lance just sighed once more. ( _This cant be true! I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you._ )

“It’s fine Mamá. You couldn’t have known it would happen.” Coran interjected.

“If I may...I’ve narrowed down the different possibilities with...whatever the quiznak Katie did. There is , in least to most likely, Prorok, Zarkon, Narti, Lotor, and Shiro.” Lance’s face was white.

Zarkon? Zarkon?! And then Lotor?! Wait, Narti?

“Narti’s a girl.” Lance said confused. Coran perked up.

“Correct, number three! Garla has the ability to get pregnant and impregnate regardless of gender. Though, it’s harder for a male to get get pregnant and for a female to impregnate, it is still possible. This is due to them nearly going extinct years before the war. This is also why many galra are half-breeds.”

“Oh.” 

“Aliens are...weird. Advanced, but weird.” Marcia said. Lance shook her head.

“How do we narrow that even more?” As long as it wasn’t Lotor’s or, God forbid, Zarkon’s baby, she would be satisfied enough.

“Well, I could mesure...length size? Well, now that I think about it, it’s less likely to be Narti. Prorok never went past the second door, so he’s now out of the equation. Since Shiro was in the room with you most of the time, he seems like the likely candidate...then again, I don’t really know. How large does an average length for humans are?”

God, this conversation is embarrassing. She did not want to think about Shiro’s dick with-

Hold up.

Shiro’s a candidate? When did this happen?

Maybe he said it while Lance was freaking out about Zarkon and Lotor being a possible father to her child, but Shiro?

Maybe having having Lotor’s baby isn’t so bad after all.

Wait, no, she takes that back. Perhaps Narti?

Yeah, Narti doesn’t seem all _that_ bad.

What would she do if it was Shiro? She had to tell him, but with his and Keith’s relationship...

**_As if they aren’t totally enraptured by your tantalizing and delicious thighs. Please,_ **Red laughed.

Lance blushed and rolled her eyes.

Green and Yellow laughed, agreeing with what their sister said.

As if.

“Well, dear, I’m sorry to cut this conversation short, but I better get to hospital.” Marcia was reluctant to end the call, but she had to get to work. The two said their goodbyes as they hung up, but Marcia leaned back into one of her uncomfortable office chair before sighing.

“Marie Ceceilia, dear god, please look over her. And her babes.” She mumbled out a quick prayer before getting ready for work.

“I don’t know what to do.” Lance stopped by the door. Allura, Keith, and Katie seemed to be in the room.

“Lance just keeps getting slower. And...bigger.” She said. Allura was nervously bitting her lip, trying to find reasons as to why her Paladin was falling behind.

“There could be multiple reasons for that. But, I’m not one for...emotions, so. And neither is Keith. I don’t think it’s a good idea to send the princess, so that leaves Hunk and Shiro.”

“We should probably send Hunk.” Allura replied.

“I still don’t understand why we don’t just do it ourselves. Isn’t that how you get better?” Lance didn’t really care for the conversation anymore, opening the door. She hid her smirk at the way Allura jumped and instead sighed dramatically.

“I-“

“PRINCESS! THERES AN EMERGENCY!” Coran’s voice shouted over the speaker.

“EVERYONE, TO YOUR LIONS, STAT!” He said. Katie, Keith, and Lance all rushed out the room. All five Paladins were racing to get their armor on before arriving in the hanger.

Lance was standing infront of blues barrier.

She wouldn’t let Lance through.

“Blue? Baby blue, what are you doing?”

_**I’m sorry, my Paladin, but I must protect you from the danger that lies ahead.** _

“What do you mean? Do you think...that I’m not capable?”

 _ **She’s doing what’s best for you and your pups. This battle...this battle ahead will be gruesome, and the stakes are too high.**_ Red invaded her mind.

_**We will look out for your teammates, do not worry. Now go, send Allura in here and help Coran with the castle defenses.**_ Black said, firm and steady. Lance hesitated for a few ticks before taking off.

“LANCE! What the hell are you doing?” Katie asked.

“Change of plans. Allura, how fast can you get into armor?”

“What?”

“Blue wants you to pilot her for this mission.”

“Why? I’m not-“

“Now is not the for questions or doubts, Princess. Get your arse moving, pretty please.” She could hear Allura breathe out before Lance opened the door.

Allura sprinted past her as Lance went up beside Coran.

“What do you need me to do?”

“Ah, see if the castle responds to you. If it does, you’ll be working offensive while I’m on defense.” Lance stood in the platform, hands placed on glowing stands.

“Voltron, are we ready?!” Shiro asked. All five faces showed up on large screen in front of Lance.

“Yes!” Everyone replied. Coran’s shaky voice came up from behind her, making her look back at him.

“Oh my...”

“Coran? What’s wrong?”

“It’s a basilisk. It’s not anything like I’ve ever seen.”

“What do you mean by that.” A ball of dread and anxiety filled her stomach, making her queasy.

“It’s...starved. Bloodthirsty, wreaking havoc. We must find a tamer very fast.”

“Coran,” Allura’s voice cut through the speakers.

“Yes?”

“...there are no more tamers. They died alongside their basilisk’s.” Allura’s crisp voice said.

“Woah, wait. What’re you talking about?” Hunk asked.

“Each basilisk has a tamer or two, someone who is specialized in taking care of dangerous beings. But, in order to become an official tamer, you form a bond with that creature. When that happens, if it dies, you die, and vice-versa. There used to be millions of tamers, but...” Coran trailed off.

“...all of them were destroyed by Zarkon.” Corans eyes widened in fear.

“Except for Haggar.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...oof. I just realized that I have no idea what I’m doing with this fic.
> 
> All that basilisk shit? Completely made up. I have no idea where I got tamers from, but I’m pretty sure I just pulled it from out my ass.
> 
> Check out my insta @nonbinary_mistakeao3 !


	11. Danger

Ok, this is a long note, don’t wanna read it skip down to the ——————.

ok! So, I guess to start off I want to explain what’s happening with my other three fics. I’ve decided to put them up for adoption for the facts that had either lost interest, wasn’t really expecting the fic to go anywhere, or/and didn’t like the idea.

Having said that, I will be restarting two old fics from BNHA, and after I finish this fic, I will be starting a new Voltron fic.

The title of one of the BNHA fics is Welcome Back. If anyone vaguely remembers this fic, you know that I stopped it because my beta had ‘passed away’. In reality, my Beta was a toxic girlfriend of mine who basically controlled my social life, in real life and on the internet. She, for whatever reason, didn’t like how many people were paying attention to the little fic. (I eventually realized she didn’t like the fact that people were complementing me) and demanded I delete the fic.   
  


I eventually got out of the relationship (I may or may not have absolutely rekted her shit...) but I didn’t know what to do. My social life still suffers, in real life and on the internet, and I was lost. A couple days ago I decided that I wanted to restart the fic, that this time I could finish it, and actually be happy about the way I was writing it.

I know I just dumped a lot on y’all, sorry. Anyways, moving on to the next thing I wanted to talk about.

Please, continue to point things out in the comments, whether it be corrections on grammar, names, or even culture! Not only does it give me a reminder to re-read my chapters before I just go and upload it, it also gives me a chance to learn!

Having said that, I hope in no way do I offend anyone! If what I have written offends you, please let me know!

Also, while my anti-social/socially inept ass may not respond to every comment, I definitely read each and every single one of them! So please continue to!!

I think that’s all I wanted to say for now. Enjoy the chapter!

—————————————

“Ok, quick question, what the hell is a basilisk?” Katie asked.

“Language.” Shiro reprimand. Katie rolled her eyes.

“Sorry. What the fuck is a basilisk?” Shiro sighed.

“A basilisk is a dangerous creature, one that could kill you just by looking at you. It’s almost snake like, but extremely larger. They are extremely unstable and tend to lash out a lot, which is the reason Tamers we’re created. Once tamed, basilisks usually take their other form, which can be virtually anything.” Allura informed.

“Before tamers, alteans, galrans, any other alien life form were dying every tick from one basilisk. It’s also the fact that so many races have nearly gone extinct.” Lance’s eyes widened.

“So that’s what happened with the galra?” She asked Coran. He nodded.

“I’m afraid so, number three.” The castle shook, nearly throwing Coran and Lance on the ground.

“We’re already being attacked. Paladins, be prepared for anything. And whatever you do, do not look at the basilisk.”

“How the hell are we supposed to fight something we can’t look at?!” Katie asked, irritated. This is totally not what she signed up for.

Granted, piloting a giant green lion robot to protect the entire universe wasn’t either.

“I don’t know, you’re the smart one!” Lance shouted.

“Figure it out, right now, we have to deal with galra.”

“Lance is right, lets go kick some butt!”

“Ass, Hunk. Let’s go kick some ass.” Katie laughed out. Hunk pouted.

“The reason i said butt is so I wouldn’t have to say that.”

“Hunk, you’re too sweet and pure for this world, marry me.” Lance said jokingly. Hunk laughed.

“No thanks bud, I have a girlfriend. And I’m straight. But if I wasn’t...” Katie let out an offended gasp.

“Excuse me i am rIGHT HERE!” Shiro’s giggling was finally heard, as he was busy trying to smother it.

“Oh-oh my god-was that Shiro? Did he just giggle? I can die a happy man now.” Lance said, as Shiro’s giggles grew louder.

Despite Shiro being this buff ass man, his giggles were pure bliss.

“This is fun and all, but like, we have to fight.” Keith cut in. In all honesty, she just wanted to bask in the moment, letting her friends talk and giggle like children, but right now they had a job to do.

“Ah, right. Galra, basilisk, Haggar...you know, all that Jazz.” Hunk said. Lance smirked.

“Ya like jazz?”

“Dear god-“

“Oh, fuArIck-“

“That’s what she said-“

“The castle was just hit with something! Time to get serious!” Coran called out. The five Paladins zoomed out, landing on the planet as Coran and Lance fought all the drones in the sky.

“Katie, Hunk, you get in, you get as much information as you can. Keith, you and I will try do deal with this...basilisk.” Shiro cringed. He’s rather have all five of them with this, but there was no time.

Despite being ready for battle, they were quite literally thrown into it unexpectedly. They had no plan except for his orders, and yet he was already doubting that was the best choice.

“Let’s move!”

“Problem. We have...eyes on the basilisk. At least, that’s what we think it is. It isn’t in its snake like form, which by the green look on Coran’s face, can’t be a good thing.” Lances voice crackled over the coms.

“Where?” Keith asked.

“North side, by a green lake. Hey Coran? Are those tentacles? They’re WHAT?! Guys, whatever you do, stay in your lions. This thing is extremely dangerous.”

“It has tentacles? Is it like an octopus?” Keith asked, very much confused. Isn’t it supposed to be a basik...whatever?

“Um, no. More like My Little Mermaid gone wrong. Why-ew, mm, that’s nasty. Oh, my god, I might throw up.”

“Quit being a baby,” Katie said.

“You would totally react this way if you saw the way it ate it’s own arm and regrew it like it was nothing. Oh great, now it’s drinking it’s own blood.” Lance said sarcastically. She couldn’t wait for this mission to be over.

She’s pretty sure that was the warning that everything was about to go to hell.

Hunk screamed over the coms before going dead silent.

“Hunk?!

“Baby, what happened?!”

“Hunk? Do you copy?”

“Oh shiiiit.”

“What happened to Hunk?” Allura’s voice was wavered, face terrified.

“I-...it, I, what? What did I just see?” Everyone breathed a sigh of relief at Hunk’s voice, shaky as it was.

“What’s wrong buddy? What did you see?” Lance blames the soft voice on her motherly instincts. Everyone heard Hunk’s deep breathes over the coms.

“It was-there was this-thing. It was huge. An-and it tried to eat me, which is why I screamed. But then-then-I don’t know, it vanished?”

“Ok,ok, calm down Hunk. You said it-“ Katie was cut off by Lance’s com.

“LANCE! THEY’RE TOO CLOSE!” Coran’s voice shouted.

“Quiznak.” Lance hissed.

“What’s wrong?” Keith demanded. Lance grunted.

“I need you all to back up in the sky. Coran and I will have to deal with this basilisk.”

“What? Why?” Shiro asked.

“This Basilisk is one that I have rarely ever seen. If what Hunk said is true, and by what we’re seeing, then there is practically no way to stop it, especially without a tamer.” Corans voice came over the coms, the sounds of lasers in the background.

“Why?” Katie asked.

“You see, number five, this is a Emperor Basilisk. It has the power to teleport from place to place, while also casting hallucinations if it is able to touch you. It can control any animal or beast it comes across as long as it ingests its blood, and has a peculiar knack of killing millions in an instant. The only thing we can do is transfer it to a new planet and hope for the best.” Coran said.

“....fuuuuuck, ok.” Katie groaned.

“Language!”

“English, goddamn!” Shiro let out an even harsher sigh than before.

“Alright team, lets get in the sky so Coran and Lance can get this Basilisk to an inhabitanted planet.”

“Sir yes sir!” Hunk saluted from within his lion, causing Katie and Lance to giggle. Allura closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

“That was the cutest thing I think I’ve ever heard.”

“All in favor for Katie and Lance protection squad say aye.” Shiro said, holding up his right hand.

“Aye.”

“Aye.”

“Aye.”

“Aye.” Coran was the last to say, causing Lance to let out another giggle, this time out of surprise.

“I call president! It’s only fair, seeing as that I am the oldest.” Coran twisted his mustache while saying. The castle shook as a laser hit it.

“Shit, right. Battle, basilisk, fighting. God, we need to stop getting off track, I thought I was the only one with ADHD.” Lance said jokingly.

“Wait, what’s ADHD?” Allura asked.

“Not the time!”

“Are you ready, team?” Shiro asked. They all got serious, again, and Shiro smiled. Granted, it was more of a creepy ass smirk, but still a smile.

“Let’s go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter seems short! I tried. 😅
> 
> Anyways, please follow me on insta! nonbinary_mistakeao3 
> 
> Or, please go join my Discord!  
> https://discord.gg/x4qkKDB


	12. K.O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at writing fight scenes, but hopefully I get better at it. Also, the next few chapters are gonna be a doozy.
> 
> Please join my discord or follow me on a insta!  
> Nonbinary_mistakeao3  
> https://discord.gg/x4qkKDB

Her heart beat was thumping so hard and loud, she couldn’t h at anything but it. Lance couldn’t hear her gasp or shout of terror, she couldn’t hear Coran’s shout of pain, couldn’t hear the teams concerned screams.

She had let her guard down.

And the Basilisk tried to kill her.

She had her back to it, focused on getting the small boy out of the way when a horrid screech made her turn around only to see a tentacle heading straight for her stomach.

Automatically, she had brought out her bayard but was too slow. It was right infront of her, but Coran pushed her out of way.

She watched as his body fell to the ground.

Now, Lance has a fairly good grip on her emotions. But this...made her snap.

She was angry, so fucking angry. For some reason, the gods or whatever deity is up there decided to hate her. She just wanted a peaceful life, one with her family and the church. Get into her dream school, find love, live an easy life, but no.

Fate decided to fuck her plan up when she was ten, and it continued to go downhill. And now, the one person she was able to connect with, was bleeding out on the ground in front of her.

“Lance? Lance?!” Shiro exclaimed. He was worriedly looking at the spot that Lance’s face would’ve been on the coms and prayed that nothing had gone wrong.

“Yo, Lance! What’s wrong?!” Katie will never admit it, but Lance was like a brother to her. A hot-headed, very weird brother, but a brother nonetheless. Lance snapped out of it.

“Keith, I-I need you to come get Coran.”

“Why? Aren’t you with him?” Keith asked, Confused. Why would she need to get Coran if they were right next to the castle?

“There’s been an incident, he’s really hurt. I can’t distract this thing and get him back at the same time, so I need your help.” Lance said, dodging a tentacle as it swerved for her.

**_Lance, be careful! Please, let Keith_** -

“I’ll be fine blue.” She heard the red lions roar as it touched down and Keith’s gasp of horror.

  
**_“Ill be fine blue,” my ass! It’s not like you’re pregnant or anything!_ **

“Lance, what the fuck happened?!”

“We got distracted! Please, get him in a pod ASAP!” Lance yelled, sucking in a breath as she ducked under a clawed hand.

There was nothing much that her gun could do besides shooting off the tentacles, but those just regrew. She was growing desperate the longer it continued.

“Lance needs some back up down here! Red, help him!” Immediately, red was charging up a lava canon. Just before it was going to set off, the basilisk disappeared.

“What the-“ A tentacle knocked her down.

It transported behind her?

It let out another terrifying screech before going to kill her, and she was able to grab her bayard and slice it off.

Slice?

A brilliant broad sword replaced her usual gun, shimmering in blue. Lance will admit that she grinned like some anime protagonist, but hey, could you blame her.

Jumping back into action, she continued to slice of as many tentacles as possible. The Basilisk continued to try and confuse her by teleporting, but it got easier to tell where it’d be.

“Lance, what-“ Katie cut herself off, taking a closer look at the battle she was seeing. Lance was engaged in a battle with the Basilisk, but he wasn’t using his gun. For some reason, it looked like...

“That’s a sword!” Katie exclaimed. Shiro took a closer look at the weapon that Lance was wielding.

“It is. Why does he have a sword?” Allura gasped.

“That’s my father’s altean broadsword! This doesn’t make sense, he shouldn’t be able to access that from blue’s bayard.” They watched one awe as Lance cleanly sliced three large tentacles off of the Basilisk.

“We should help hi-“ Hunk cut himself off as Lance was finally able to get close enough to stab the Basilisk. She pulled up with all of her strength and might, screaming as her muscles contracted. As soon as the sword had exited the body, it once again went back in, this time where it’s heart should’ve been.

It hollered and tried to stab her with its poisonous legs and tentacles. Blue-greenish blood leaked out of the giant slash in its body, thrashing. One of its legs nicked her arm, and that was all it took.

The poison didn’t hesitate to explore its new body, spreading through her veins at an alarming rate. Throwing up, she spasmed and choked at the thick substance that came up her throat.

Coran said the poison wasn’t deadly, just extremely tiring and annoying. The effects , depending on how much poison is in your body, can last from a day to three months. Unless you consume it, then you’re dead.

The Basilisk finally gave up, becoming a pile of limp seafood.

If that wasn’t a disgusting thought.

She picked herself off the ground, bayard in hand as her arm circled around her torso. She was hoping, praying, pleading to god that her baby was ok.Shiro was at her side in an instant, supporting her as they slowly made their way to the castle.

“Lance, we need to get you to the infirmary.”

“Do you now how Coran is?” She didn’t much care for the infirmary at the moment, preferring to see how Coran was doing before she went to take a long, long bath.

“Keith says it was...bad. But, he should be out in a week or so.” She let out a sigh of relief.

It was better than dead.

“Take me to my room.” She could tell that Shiro was looking at her like she was crazy, but she was tired.

That was probably the most strenuous activity she’s done since becoming pregnant, and then she has scars littered all over her body. She really just wants sleep, can’t they see that?

“Lance, I don’t think that’s a re-ok, to your room we go.” He must have seen that she was two seconds from flipping him over her shoulder or something, because he sure did start leading them to her room.

He stopped by the door and Lance practically threw herself on the bed. She could probably fall asleep like this.

“I don’t think it’s wise to sleep in your armor.” She flipped him off. Shiro laughed and crossed his arms, leaning against the door.

“You did good today.”

“...thanks.” She didn’t believe him. If she was paying attention more or been more careful, maybe Coran wouldn’t be in a pod. She felt a dip in the bed.

“I’m serious Lance. You did great, you really did. If it wasn’t for you, I’m sure we would’ve had more causalities, but we didn’t.”

“...thanks Shiro.” He smiled at her. Lance’s breath wasn’t taken away from her.

Even all disheveled and tired, Shiro looked ethereal. It’s amazing how beautiful and handsome he could look.

Lance distantly wonders what Keith would look like smiling at her. Probably very pretty.

Get it together, McClain. Your bisexual is showing.

“Allura and I are going to finalize the alliance tonight. We’ll have the week off from training and traveling, and hopefully by then Coran will be out. Goodnight, Lance. Sleep well.” Shiro stood you, still smiling softly. Lance nodded, mesmerized.

“Goodnight, Shiro.” She whispered as he walked out of the room. She sighed once more, ignoring the sharp spike in her back as she stretched.

Her mom is going to rip her a new one when she finds out what happened.


	13. Um...anyways-

Lance, to say simply, has been dreading this call.

She could practically feel the sweat drip down her neck as the device rang. It had gotten to its sixth rung when her mom picked up.

“Lance! How is everything? Coran couldn’t make it this time?” She curiously looked around the space she was able to see on the screen.

While she may not know Coran that well, his quirky personality has certainly grown on her.

“Well uh, he was hurt bad last mission ma. We’re hoping he’ll come out of the pods soon.” Marcia let out a gasp.

“Oh my, what happened?” Lance blew a raspberry.

“There was this creature, it’s called a Basilisk. This one was like, an emperor basilisk, so it had extra abilities. Uh, so we were fighting it, trying to get it in a pod so we could send it somewhere, I don’t know, when it tried to stab me? So then Coran blocked it _with his body_ , and here we are now.” She spread her arms wide, wincing at the dull throbbing in her lower back.

Lance really needs to get that checked out.

“Is he alright?” Cat asked, ducking down into the screen.

“Hey Dama, and he should hopefully be fine.” ‘Dama’ is the term Lance used to refer to her other parent considering they’re non-binary. Cat had their long brown hair pulled into a tight bun and an undercut shave. Their half shaved eyebrows furrowed with concern as their usually bright eyes darkened.

“How are you holding up?” At the question, Lance could practically feel tears well up.

“God, I want to cry but I can’t. It’s like, I’m emotional but I'm just too tired.” Cat nodded sympathetically.

“I understand. I know your mom was like that when she was pregnant, but I can only imagine what it’s like for you.”

“It’s my fault that Coran got hurt. I should’ve stayed back or something.” She sighed irritably.

“What happened after?” Lance sighed, once again wincing as she moved.

“I had to fight it. Which went kind of-“

“You fought a dangerous unknown monster pregnant. Four months to be exact.”

“I know! God, I know what I did was dangerous but what the fuck else was I supposed to do? I had a half-dead man laying infront of me and no backup, I had to act fast! And then Keith couldn’t help me she had to get Coran into the castle! Fuck!”

“Baby, it’s ok. I just...this is what I worry about. Not only did you almost die, the baby would've too. I didn’t like this whole ‘Paladin’ thing to begin with, but it’s something that was your choice...mostly. But now? Honey, you have to be careful. I’m putting my foot down, you cannot go on any more missions.” Maria wished she was there holding onto her daughter.

“But-“

“No buts,” Cat tsked.

“You need to listen to your mother. I’m sure Coran, _and the rest of your team_ , would agree with us.” Lance knew that they were right, knew that she was putting herself and the baby in danger, but she got angry at what they were implying.

That she didn’t care for her baby.

Ok, so Lance knew that that concluded wasn’t true. But, her mind had decided that it was.

“Do you think the Galra will care for the fact that I am pregnant? They don’t. This is war! Whether or not I’m on the battlefield or in the ship won’t matter to them, they still will find a way to get to me if they really want to. They have fucking weird magic and shit, what do you expect?”

“Lance, calm down. I know this is stressful-“

“No, you don’t know shit! It’s hard Mama, i don’t know what I’m doing! Yes, I’m pregnant. Yes, I get that! Even so, people are dying everyday because of the Galra. I can’t stop thinking about parents having to watch their children die and vice versa. It’s dangerous and I hate it, but right now I have to take those risks, at least until the Coalition grows.”

Cat and Marcia both looked at each other before looking at their crying daughter. Marcia sighed through her nose.

“I can’t change your mind. But please, be careful. I can’t loose you too.” Lance sniffed.

“Of course Mama, Dama. I’m pretty sure Veronica would bring me back alive and kill me herself if that happened.” The three shared a laugh. After that, they sat in a weirdly comfortable silence.

“You’re just like Cece, you know that? Strong convicted, fierce,...always thinking of others. She’d be proud to see the woman that you’ve become.” Maria herself looked close to tears, even with a smile on her face.

“...I miss her.”

“I know baby. I know.”

“So, the next planet you plan on going to is called...?” Shiro asked. Allura huffed, as she had repeated the name more than enough times.

“Asboroghning. Their race is called thing Ings, known not only for their intelligence and weaponry, but also for their telepathic and psychic abilities as well. We were planning on stopping there soon, but we should arrive after Coran has come out of the pod. Their race is incredibly diverse, ranging in height, weight, color, amount of limbs, and some can even be poison!”

“Poison? Like how? And also, number of limbs?” Katie asked.

The three of them were seated at a table, a large screen in front of them. Moments prior, Allura had sent out a message to the Ings in hope of telling them of their late arrival.

“Well, the can either produce it from their skin or spit. Most of them have warnings by the color of their shirts. Pink is spit poisonous , purple is skin poisonous. The rest of the colors don’t have a meaning.”Katie nodded, storing that information in her brain.

“Now for the limbs. From what I believe, they have from three up to twelve limbs, whether it be a tail, legs, arms, and, rarely, wings. It’s truly amazing.” Allura gushed.

She always admired the idea of just being able to fly. It seems like a fun and relaxing way to clear ones mind.

“That’s interesting. Are they born with it or can they transform? Do they get to choose? Why are wings so rare?”

“They’re born with it.And the reason the wings are rare is because they usually symbolize wealth or royalty, as the royal family are all born with a pair. We’ll get to meet the King and his sons, each having an impressive pair of beautiful wings.”

“What about the Queen? Are their no daughters?” Shiro asked. Allura shook her head.

“They don’t have a queen or any Princesses. Females are very hard to birth, so they have mages who help create babies.”

“Ah, makes sense.” Allura smacked her face, making the other two jump.

“Oh! I almost forgot, they also worship the pregnant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey...how y’all doing? 😃
> 
> Ok so like, I know I’m l a t e, and sorry about that. I honestly forgot the days of the week and then I just...didn’t, ya know? 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Please join my discord!  
> https://discord.gg/x4qkKDB


	14. ...what?

“Lance..” It’s been a day or two since Coran got out of the pod and a little more than a week since the battle when Lance finally got a check up.

“I know Coran, but it wasn’t a big deal. Black and Green have been getting on me about it and I’m pretty sure the team is starting to worry, too. I just want to get a check up to see what’s wrong.” Coran sighed.

“Well, your overall health is fine. I just need to take a look at you-...woah.” The bottom half of her back was completely black with green tinting around its edges. It had a purple hue to it crawling up before it stopped towards the middle of her back.

“Did you get hit on your back?”

“Uh, yeah. It teleported behind me and smacked me down.”

“Mmm....I can’t tell what’s wrong. If anything, it will go away soon. You might be feeling a bit more sick, a bit more moody. If anything it’s the reaction of poison and a bruise.”

“I thought I got all of the poison out already? I literally retched for four quintants.”Coran shook his head.

“I’m afraid not. The one you’ve encountered was from the claw, this is from the tentacle.”

“...they’re different kinds?” Lance asked wide-eyed.

“They give different reactions, yes. People have described it as being pregnant but worse, so I don’t think too much will change.” Lance groaned.

“Fml.” Coran tilted his head.

“What?”

“Fuck my life.” Coran widened his eyes.

“Lance!”

“Everyone, if you could please report to the bridge in your armor in fifteen dobashes, thank you!” Allura’s voice cut over the speakers.

“Well, it’s time for that mission thing. You got lockdown on the castle?” Coran helped her stand, one hand on her back as she strained.

“It should not take this much effort to stand.”

“You’re hurt and pregnant, what do you expect?” Coran retorted.

“Oh hush.” She swatted at him.

“Ugh, I hate these.” Katie said, cleaning her glasses for the third time. The entire team, minus Lance, was standing around the entrance.

“Hey guys, sorry I’m late! I was talking with Coran.” Lance said, walking up beside Keith.

“Yo Lance, guess what?!” Hunk asked, jumping up and down.

“What?!” Lance matched his energy, smiling wide.

“They have those cinnamon pretzels! I know you’ve been wanting those.” Lance gasped, turning to Allura.

“When are we leaving? How long are we staying?”

“How much free time do we get?” Hunk asked. Allura smiled and shook her head.

“You two are ridiculous. It depends on when the meeting ends but I assure you, you will have some free time.”

“Yes!” Katie shook her head.

“Sometimes I don’t know who’s Dating Hunk, me or him.” The team laughed as Hunk and Lance made eye contact.

“Bro.”

“Bro.” Hunk said back.

“Bro.” Lance swung her arms open as Hunk faked tears.

“Bro...”

“Bro.” Lance nodded. Hunk pulled her into a hug, swinging her back and forth.

“Bro!” Lance patted Hunks back in fake sympathy as Hunk faked crying. The entire teams was giggling at the silly exchange.

The made it to the Ing kingdom as the messed around, getting scolded and doing a bit of scolding. The palace they came across was matte grey castle with two guards on the outside.

One had spider like legs, and the other had two strong green tails. They both had six arms, each looking strong. Just by looking at them the guards opened the gates, letting them through. An Ing with eight arms and a mask on greeted them.

“My name is Spi and I will be your guide to King Mak and his advisor. Please follow me.”

They walked through large hallways and small backward to get to a room. Spi turned to them and bowed.

“They will be in here. Please, don’t hesitate to call me when you are done.” They walked away, long leather like tail making an escape from their cloak. Allura knocked on the door.

“Oh! Please, come in, come in!” A rather high voice said. She pushed them open to see what was presumably the king sitting in a chair, reading a book. He smiled gently. His large royal blue wings fluttered a bit before tucking in.

“Princess Allura, it’s been awhile. You most likely won’t remember me.” Allura shook her head.

“I do, you helped my father a lot with battles. I am exceptionally thankful for the invitation.” She bowed some as Kink Mak waved it away.

“Of course I would! I know you’ll be an amazing leader!” Allura straightened up.

“How are your sons doing?” He groaned.

“Getting more and more adventurous everyquintant. Every time I go to look for them they’re either gone, sleeping, or, well, gone. It’s lovely that they’re exploring but they still have duties they need to fulfill.”

“How long has th is been going on?” He sighed.

“Four phoebs.” Allura hummed.

“Maybe let them have their fun for a little longer.”

“I suppose. But enough about me, you’re starting a whole coalition!”

“Yes, I am. I’m here to talk about it with you.” He waved his hand.

“Ah, I will already agree to it as long as you continue to visit. You will get soldiers, technology, and anything else you need. Of course, there will be instances where I ask for something, but that’s a given.”

“So what? We’re just gonna seal the deal?” Asked Katie.

“Before we seal the deal, each of your mates must go through the cleansing ceremony.” All of the Paladins internally groaned.

“What is this cleansing ceremony?” Allura more or less demanded. She didn’t want a repeat of last time, regardless of the fact that she knows him. At that moment, the advisor made himself visible from the corner he was in.

“You must hold the glass cup which shows who you are. Your true intentions, your feelings, your internal struggles.” The king said.

“That’s a bit personal.” Katie said. Bearing her heart is something extremely hard to do for a regular person, but for her, it’s practically impossible. Hell, she almost didn’t get with Hunk because of it.

“Yes, it is, but I must know your true intentions if you want us to join this coalition. I will not make the same mistake.”

“Ok, I get that, but why can’t we just do something like lie detector test?” Keith asked. The king tilted his head in response.

“A what?” Lance snorted.

“Ignore her, she’s just emotionally constipated.”

“Hey!” Keith growled out. Lance absolutely didn’t find that hot, nope.

Not. At. All.

“I understand, but the only people who would know would be me, my advisor, and your teammates. I will do the same as an example so to say.” Taking his cue, the advisor placed a glass cup with a clear liquid inside in the kings hands.

After thirty seconds it began to swirl with purple, yellow, and orange.

“Purple, a sign of maturity. Yellow, happiness, and delight. Orange, energy and vitality. Your fall back is deceit, you tend to bend truths and hide things for situations to go your way, but that is equaled to the guilt you feel for doing so.” The advisor laughed at the kings guilty blush.

“Er-anyways, who would like to go first? Then again, I could always get Joa to go.” The advisor shrugged, taking the glass in his hands as it swirled with royal blue, brown, light green, and purple.

“Blue, trust and inner security, brown is reliability and trust while green stands for growth and dependability. Your fallback, which is represented by purple, is that you are arrogant.”

“Wait, but I thought purple represented maturity?” Hunk asked, confused. The advisor perked up.

“For each person the color is showed different. Like, glowing, glittery, dull, translucent. It’s all in the way the color is shown.” Katie tilted her head.

“Is there a code in how to read the colors? Like, each color has its own meaning and then the way it’s shown narrows those possibilities, so how do you read it?”

“Ok, we can ask them later. Right now we should probably get this done, Lance and Hunk look ready to go explore.” Shiro butted in, referring to the two nearly-adults that are practically vibrating. The king held a hand out.

“Please, take your glass cup and hold it.”

Allura went first, seeing as she was the leader.

“Purple, a sigh of maturity and elegance. A dark orange for independent and courageous. Yellow represents your anxiety and fear, and yet despite that, your confidence and optimism outdo that.” Allura set the glass down.

“That feels...weird and violating, but also relieving. Ok, who’s next?” She clapped. Shiro picked it up, holding it with both hands before the colors started swirling.

“Black represents protection, and the purple hue indicates elegance. Red is the power, love, and desire you feel, and the blue is loyalty and trust. Your fallback is the extreme self-doubt you have and the depression you face.” Shiro slowly placed it down.

“Oh yeah, I totally understand Allura now.” The king laughed.

“It is entirely violating the first time you do it, yes. Though, it is also relieving for the fact that it gets everything off your chest.”

Hunk stepped up next.

“Ooh, ok. Yellow represents the happiness and joy you feel, along with energetic. The blue represents security, intelligence, loyalty, and trust. Green is the tranquility you feel. You, however, have anxiety and the need to prove yourself.”

“...wow.” Instead of placing it down, Hunk handed it to Katie. She huffed before taking it, holding it gingerly in her hands.

“You..., your grayness is overwhelming. It represents indifference, glamorous, and graceful. The green represents intelligence and independence. The orange represents family, enthusiasm, and joy. Your fallback is that you don’t let your emotions show.” Katie grumbled under her breath at what the advisor said, handing the ‘stupid thing’ to Keith.

“I am gonna learn how to do that.” Katie said, pointing at the advisor.

“Be my guest! Now, you. Red represents the love, passion, power, and desire you feel. The black represents protection and elegance you possess, and the light blue represents the absolute trust you have. Your fallback is that you often feel too much, a side effect from your...autism? You also let your emotions control you, and sometimes you can’t understand a situation.” Keith moodily handed it to Lance.

“You didn’t have to say all that.”

“What’s autism?” Allura asked.

“Well tell you later.” Promised Shiro. The advisor and King Mak let out an excited gasp.

“I knew it!”

“Spi, prepare a ceremony for Lance!” Immediately, Spi appeared next to the King.

“Understood, my Liege.” They disappeared again. The team stood in confusion.

“What? What’s going on?” Lance asked, mildly scared. The advisor cleared his throat, calming down.

“The blue represents loyalty, trust, sophistication, and femininity. Green represents your independence, fertility, and a mothering nature. Black and red represent strength, protection, love, strength, and elegance. Your fallback is the anxiety and depressive episodes you have.”

“Ok, but why is there a celebration for me?” Lance asked. The kings eyes sparkled.

“Because, you are the first pregnant female to step foot on my planet in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit late, sorry about that. I hope you all saw that I plan on having six more chapters until completion!
> 
> As always, i hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Please join my discord!  
> https://discord.gg/x4qkKDB


	15. Come on shake your body baby do that conga

“Excuse me what?” Allura asked.

“Lance, she is pregnant, no?” King Mak asked. Lance could feel the sweat roll down her face.

“Uh....surprise?” She bit her lip at the silence.

“What.”

“HOLY SHI-“

“I do not believe-“

“Since when? Since WHEN?” Spi reappeared again.

“Excuse me, but I must take Lance to get ready.”

“Uh, wai-“ Spi already teleported them out of the room.

“I don’t understand, Lance is a guy.”

“That doesn’t mean he has male parts.” Katie replied to Allura.

“But he never snuck off with any guys, if fact, he never snuck away at all! So, when would this happen?” Hunk asked.

“If two plus two is four, and five plus five is ten, what the fuck is this?” The five of them stared at Keith.

“Did she just...meme?” Hunk asked. Katie slowly put her hands in her hair.

“Oh my god the world is ending.” She whispered. Shiro stepped up.

“Alright team, calm down.”

“Calm down, CALM DOWN? Does Coran know ab-oh my god, does he? Lance is like, a son to him.” Hunk freaked out.

“Let’s be honest, he was probably the only one to know.” Allura said, crossing her arms. Shiro sighed, knowing his team wasn’t going to calm down so easily.

“We’ve been letting him fight!” Keith exclaimed.

“Are those even his pronouns? We never really asked, just assumed.” Katie said.

“But he’s always been in the male dorms at the garrison?” Katie looked at Hunk, pointing a finger at Keith.

“They at first put Keith in male dorms. Lance just probably didn’t bring it up.” The king cleared his throat awkwardly, the advisor shuffling his feet.

“While it seems this has brought up quite the issue that I wasn’t aware of, it is getting terribly late. I’ll call for Tio to take you to your rooms for the night so we can prepare for the ceremony tomorrow. Tio!” Instantly, a large figure appeared in the room, bowing.

“Please, follow me.” He took them out of the room, walking across the hall to a door. Placing his hand on the shiny material, he hummed as light shined from underneath his hand. Opening it, it brought them to the otherside of the castle.

“All the rooms are connected here, so it shall allow easy access to one another. As for your friend, she is in the primary suite. I can take you to her after the ceremony tomorrow. Have a good night, and if there are any questions please just call my name.” He bowed once again, disappearing.

“We need to get in contact with the castle.” Allura said, marching her way to the closest room. The others followed behind her, Hunk closing the door behind him.

“Make video call to castle.” Allura said into the small blue device as it came to life, projecting a blue hologram.

“Ah, Allura! What can I do for ya?” Corans bubbly voice asked. Keith cut right to the chase, wasting no time.

“Did you know that Lance was pregnant and actually had a pussy?” Shiro smacked Keith and she groaned. Corans eyes grew incredibly wide, searching around the room.

“...did she finally-oh wait, no, you’re on Asboroghning, should’ve known. Yes, I knew. I can’t tell you more than that, it’s up to her, but please, do not push her for answers.” Allura sighed.

“Fine. But I must know, for how long?” Coran sorta began to sweat.

“Um...four-maybe almost five...phoebes?”

“Excuse me what?” Katie blinked.

“Are my ears deceiving me? I don’t think it heard that correctly, lemme go clean them real quick.” Hunk said, putting a finger in his ear.

“Alright, can you repeats that?”

“...for about four phoebes-”

“Aw, HELL no!” Hunk said, throwing his hands in air. Shiro ran a hand over his face.

“Holy shit.”

“Welp.” Katie stared at her hands, deep in thought.

“Thank you Coran, for telling us-“

“How much do we actually know about Lance? Like, seriously?” Katie interrupted Allura. She looked each of them in the eye, not blinking once.

“He-she...we actually don’t know much.” Allura said. She put her head in her hands.

“Oh, god. I’ve failed as a leader.” Shiro placed a hand on her shoulder.

“No, Allura. We’ve all failed as a friend.” Coran sighed from over the video.

“Lance doesn’t blame you. She did it on purpose, keeping you all at a distance. If it weren’t for the incident I wouldn’t have known either.” Keith’s lips pulled into a tight line.

“Why? Why didn’t she tell us?”

“We didn’t ask. Communication goes both ways, especially...especially in a war. And from someone who shows signs from mental illness, god, I’m so slow!” Katie cried out, slapping herself in the head. Keith cocked her head.

“What do you mean?” Hunks eyes widened.

“At the garrison. Sneaking off, sometimes smelling like copper, always looking tired. We always overlooked it because they seemed so cheerful.”

“And then at the shed, their eyes looked so dull. Their smiles looked fake but we were so angry we didn’t care.” Katie added.

“He always seem so tired, but we always just thought that was him being lazy...” Shiro’s eyes widened.

“Veronica did say something happening when Lance was little but didn’t elaborate on it.”

“Veronica? Lance’s sister?” Hunk asked. Coran perked up.

“She is a very smart individual! She once helped me-“

“I’m sorry Coran, but not the time.” Hunk said apologetically.

“How did you know Veronica?” Katie asked.

“She was an understudy at the garrison along with Matt...” Keith said.

“Oh.”

“Do you think that’s why she hid it?” Hunk asked, going to hold Katie’s hand. Allura sighed, defeated.

“Maybe. We won’t know until we ask him-her. Ugh, what are the pronouns!” Katie suddenly felt a sinking feeling in their chest.

“Have they been misgendered this entire time? For how long? Did they feel...” Katie whispered. She could imagine how annoying it could be, having to pretend to be someone you’re not.

“We’ll have to ask. Right now, I think it’s best to get some sleep.”

“I don’t think I can sleep. What’s happening to Lance? Where are they? What’s happening to them?” Keith asked, biting her nails. She didn’t like the situation, but she didn’t have a choice with what’s going on. Shiro threw an arm around her shoulder.

“I’m sure she’s fine. Even pregnant, if there was a threat she’d kick their ass.” Katie giggled.

“Oooh, Shiro said a bad word.” Shiro rolled his eyes.

“Petition to be able to call Shiro daddy say aye.” Said Katie as Shiro sputtered.

“What-“

“Aye!” Coran cheerfully said. Shiro whipped his head to him.

“Coran! Why?”

“Well, you obviously act like a dad! Why not!” Shiro blushed.

“First of all, I’m only twenty! Secondly, I’m pretty sure that’s not the definition Katie had in mind.”

“Aye.” Keith said.

”Babe!”

“Aye too, I guess.” Hunk shrugged. Allura giggled, silently holding up a hand.

“Aye.” Shiro sighed raggedly. Katie’s eyes suddenly widened.

“Wait-if your twenty, and Keith is eighteen, and both of you are pinning over a seventeen year old, die arhat make it pedophillia?” Shiro and Keith’s eyes widened comically, causing Katie to cackle.

“That’s not-“

“I-“

“What’s pedophillia?” Allura asked while Shiro and Keith had a crisis.

“Basically means an adult liking a child.” Hunk smirked.

He was definitely spending too much time with his girlfriend.

“Oh shoot, does that mean I can technically date Lance now? Shiro, Keith, step out of way, imma marry my bestie.” Hunk said. Katie looked at him with a death glare, making him sweat drop.

“Never mind.” Coran sighed.

“Aw, youth. Well, I should get to bed now! Ta ta!” He ended the call.

“Did Lance teach him that?” Keith snorted at Hunk’s question.

“Probably.” Allura sighed, standing up.

“Coran’s right, we should head to bed to be ready for tomorrow.”

“Alright. Goodnight...Daddy.” Katie ran from the room as Shiro pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Why? Why me?” Hunk laughed.

“I bet you wouldn’t mind letting Lance call you Daddy. Oop, gotta blast,goodnight!” Hunk yelped as he ran.

“Dear god.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t think of a title 😶.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment or kudos!
> 
> Also, don’t be afraid to join my discord!  
> https://discord.gg/x4qkKDB


	16. Will they tell your story?

Lance, for the first time in a while, woke up softly and completely comfortable.

Now, don’t get her wrong, the castles bed are comfortable, but it paled in comparison to this. Instead of the blue artificial lights glaring at her, there was a natural pink hue peaking from the curtains.

There was no hum of electricity, no blaring alarms from another galra attack, and no secrets keeping her up at night.

Well, anymore.

It’s still weird to think that the team knows. She didn’t even get to see their reaction, so how does she know that they don’t hate her? Are they mad at her? And what’s going to happen now?

So many questions filled her, and yet she couldn’t find any answers.

“Mrs. Blue Paladin, your breakfast has arrived.” Spi said from outside of the door. Lance sat up in the bed, letting the silky sheets fall off of her shoulders.

“Come in.” It’s very-no-incredibly weird being treated like a noble. Ever since she became a Paladin, she’s always been treated like the others: normal. Even as a Paladin, no one has come out of their way to do treat her special.

Yeah, sure, they have admirers (Shiro and Allura have the most), but that’s about it. No one has really gone out of their way to pamper her like this, not even the Wils.

The Wils were certainly something.

Spi settled a tray on the bed, moving to the adjacent bathroom.

“The cooks have prepared a hearty breakfast for you. There are rare fruits, and only the best of pastries for you. The schedule for today is flexible for you, but the ceremony is at five. What would you like to do today?” They came back out with a beautiful robe, and ombré blue that turned navy at the end.

“Ah, I was wondering if I could...talk to my friends?” Spi nodded.

“Of course. I will bring them to you whenever you wish.” They set the robe down, moving back into the bathroom.

“Would you like to take a bath?”

“Um...” she bit her lip. It has been awhile since she showered properly.

“Yes, please.”

* * *

“Wow, that’s a pretty dress.” Katie was staring at one of the most beautiful dresses she has ever seen. It was like green with dark green ruffles, real vines curling up the skirt. She ran a hand over it.

“How do the vines work? There’s no way this dress can only be used once.” Tio appeared by her side, humming low from beneath his mask.

“That, Miss, is Thamin’s work. They make sure to incorporate some kind of magic within each of their creations, whether it be as simple as the thread or the design. They are quite famous for their beautiful art.” Katie’s eyes sparkled.

“Magic...scientifically, magic can considered a possibility, but our technology isn’t advanced enough to know.” Tio searched through the racks, pulling out a black suit with purple lightning cracks, a maroon red dress , and a yellow suit with sun rays moving on the pant legs. Katie’s eyebrows furrowed.

“Are those for Da-ahem, Shiro, Keith, and Hunk?” At Tio’s nod, Katie laughed.

“Good luck putting Keith in that dress.” Tio smirked from under the mask.

“I’m sure it won’t take too much convincing. And you should get that one, it will look excellent with your figure.” He said before vanishing. Hunk came up from behind his blushing and gaping girlfriend.

“I know right, he's so charming! Like, sir, stop making me question my sexuality please, thank you very much.”

“It’s the mask.” Katie said. Hunk nodded in agreement.

“Definitely.”

* * *

  
“Oh wow.” Lance uttered, completely taken aback. She looked like she was glowing, blue eyes bright and skin clear. The robe was sheer, showing her bras and panties, while also showing her little baby bump.

It was a decent size, one that had her back aching constantly, and was nicely round. Well, to her at least. Tbh ere was a knock at the door.

“Mrs? Your friends are here.” Lance panicked.

“Uh-hold on-wait a moment!” She quickly threw on the non-sheer robe before plopping onto the bed.

“Come in!”

“Lance!” The five voices blended together, and Lance was hit with some weird sense of relief. Keith was the first to make it to her side, holding her by the shoulders and looking up and down.

“They didn’t do anything weird did they? No cuts, bumps, bruises? They didn’t hurt you did they? ‘Cause if they did-“ Lance gently held Keith’s face in her hands and smiled.

“I’m fine, Keith.” It was silent for a few moments, just the two of them staring.

“...the exact definition of ‘are we about to kiss right now??’” Katie sorta-whispered. Lance blinked out of her trance.

“Sorry, that was kin-“ she was cut off by a kiss, Keith gently kissing her. It was nothing like she imagined, expecting a more demanding kiss, but that’s not to say this wasn’t welcome. Maybe Shiro was the harder kisser? Oh wait, Shiro. Lance pulled back.

“Wha-I-Shiro-you-“ Shiro waved a hand.

“Honestly, continue. I was fine just watching where I am.” Katie and Hunk snickered.

“Daddy Shiro, we are standing right here. I don’t want to see you three have full on pregnant sex, you weirdos with breeding kinks.” At this, both Shiro and Keith flush, making Katie gap.

“No way-holy shit, do you have breeding kinks? Oh-“ Lance was too busy trying to put the whole situation together to listen to Katie.

Well, not too busy, but busy enough to ignore it. For now.

“Wait, wait, wait, you’re ok with this? What is this?” Shiro walked over to Lance.

“We want you to be involved in our relationship. We both want you, we both like you, so why not?” Allura sighed.

“Um, Paladins? This is cute and everything, but we need to get some answers before this ball or gala or whatever starts. First, Lance, why didn’t you tell us?” Katie groaned, but Allura was right. They only had a few hours for answers, if even that. The rest of the team sat down, waiting for Lance to answer.

“I guess you could say I was scared? It’s just, masking and pretending is the only thing I’ve done for so long it’s weird not to.” Shiro’s eyes narrowed.

“I feel like there’s more to the story than that. Care to share?” Lance let out a bone-withering sigh before trying to lean back, Shiro and Hunk helping her.

“...There was an incident, a year before I went to the garrison. My aunt and I...we went out to the grocery store, and she didn’t make it back. After that, my family was never the same. She had started a church, a place where Christians could be. Not just any Christians, but Christians that society expel. Sex workers, Lgbt, homeless, and so much more. Everything she’d built from the ground up was falling. And then my family...it was hard on all of us. My sister used to smoke, and I eventually found one of her packs. I guess you could say it was a way to cope, since I seemed to be the only one who couldn’t. Everyone got back on their feel, but I couldn’t. Masking, pretending, being my happiest self is the only thing I could do to make sure everyone’s spirits could stay high. Veronica suggested The Garrison, saying it would be a good idea. I agreed, knowing she’d only suggest things if she thought it would help. It did, for a while.” Lance took a deep breath before letting out a disappointed sigh.

“I started cutting and burning my self. I didn’t know what to do, I was lost. I didn’t really care that everyone thought I was a boy, it just made everything easier. Boys who aren’t well behaved? Whatever, it’s normal. Girls? Well, that just garners too much attention.” The team sat in shock.

There was a whole backstory to the smile on Lances face, a story to every cut, burn, and bruise on her body, and a scene behind every emotion.

“Lance...” Keith trailed off. She struggled to find words, as she often did, and I stead just pulled her into her arms.

“I-...oh my.” Allura said, staring wide eyed at her transmitter. Hunk was silently crying while his girlfriend comforted him.

“What is it?” He asked, sniffling. Allura blinked, looking up.

“Prince Lotor, son of King Zarkon and Witch Honerva, has slain his father. He shall be the next to be crowned King of Daibazaal, aka the Galran empire.” Her voice shook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Four more chapters! I’m so excited and ready to post a Klance fic next!
> 
> Please join my discord family!!
> 
> https://discord.gg/x4qkKDB


	17. Faith

The ceremony was beautiful. It had blues and reds everywhere, with small hints of pink and green.

Keith had to argue about how Lance was more beautiful than the ceremony, though.

Lance had on a floor-length dress that was an ombre blue and had what looked like crystals for sleeves. The neck line was low but still modest, along with a slit in the dress that started at her knee. The dress flowed smoothly, almost reminding Lance of the ocean. With how tight it was, it was easy to see the baby bump Lance sported.

“I feel like I should ask…” Katie said. She was pointedly staring at Lance’s stomach as Hunk shoved her discreetly.

“Kate, Coran said that Lance will tell us in her own time about that!” Katie relented, putting her hands up. She could tell that her friends were anxious about what Allura said. _(“Stop looking at your phone-thingy every time it buzzes, Allura! You nearly got us killed for that last time!”)_

The ceremony started out with the Ings literally getting on their hands and knees and worshipping her. More often then not, they would shout out praises and compliments, making Lance extremely flustered.

“So, what happens if a female is born?” Katie asked, intrigued. How could it be so that a woman was rarely born, and even then could rarely get pregnant?

The King, from where he and his kids were bowing, straightened up at the question.

“Well, she automatically becomes in-line for the throne, no matter her background. Along with that, when she becomes the rightful age, she can pick and choose any suitors she wants!” He said.

“Oh wow. Immediate passage to the throne? That’s crazy.” Katie whistled.

  
“Well, that’s because the females have a gift that males simply don’t: the ability to give natural birth. Even if infertile, they still have a strength like no other.”

Maybe she should stay here, the Ings appreciate their women. Unlike Earth.

Take notes, Earth.

“Keith, Shiro, if I hear one more Ing bow to me and call me Queen I might actually faint.” Allura was holding onto LAnce as she lowered her friend into her seat, helping her direct her dress in the right direction.

“Lance, It can’t be that bad. In fact, I think this is what you needed after everything.” Shiro said, chuckling.

He really did look elegant in that black suit.

“You looked gorgeous up there.” Lance smiled at how embarrassed Keith looked, but then literally started salivating at the way she looked in a red dress

It was, simply put it, a sight to behold.

“Oh, look at that. Headliner “Lotor defeats Zarkon” is trending on space news.” Katie said. The group groaned, knowing the Allura would go on a tangent. 

“I’m sure it was just some big misunderstanding or something!! There’s no way he killed Zarkon!” Even months after their crew began, Allura still spits out his name like it was vile.

“I’m afraid so, Princess. It was no easy feet, either.” A smooth voice said from behind them.

Lotor bowed, purple eyes staring at the paladins. His group of generals were behind him, bowing much the same.

“Here’s to wishing the mom a happy birth.” He said, as part of the Ings tradition. Lotor straightened up, smirking all the while.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Shiro said. Lotor smiled innocently before sighing, rubbing his eyes with his fingers.

“I’m sorry to bother you, but with the galra empire so diverted on itself, I didn’t know who else to go to.” The team looked at him cautiously, sizing him up. The four women behind him didn’t wait for them to come to a conclusion, instead going to sit at the table.

“I know we aren’t exactly dressed up, and please excuse us for our intru-Zethrid, get your feet off of the table and Acxa, put your blade away!” Lotor scolded.

“Uh…” Lance stifled a giggle at how done Lotor looked with his group.

“Anyways...we need your help in defeating the witch.” Shiro leaned back in his chair.

“And how do we know we should trust you?” Lotor grimaced.

“You can’t really know.” Allura stared at Lotor with a littler bit of disguised disgust, as in the disguise was little.

It could be read all over her face and the way she was sitting, so Lance jumped in.

“Lotor, what do you plan on doing?” She asked, setting both of her hands infront of her face with her elbows on the table.

“I plan on killing her.” A shock went through the Paladins. It’s different having to do something yourself then having someone else do it.

“That’s your mom-“

“That witch is not my mother. She lost that right years ago.” Lotor spat back at Lance. Keith jumped up as Lance threw her hand in front of her.

“Whether or not you feel like she deserves the title of mother she still raised you, and she did a damn well job considering who she is. You say now that you can do it, but as soon as you’re face to face with her it’ll be a different story.” She bit back.

“You don’t know who I am, nor do you know what life I’ve been through.” Lance closed her eyes.

“You’re right, I don’t. But you’re human. Well, sorta kinda-you have feelings. Feelings are hard to control, whether you think so or not.”

“What is this, a therapy session? Are we talking about mommy issues?” Katie asked, just now tuning in to the conversation, as she was too busy finding a way to figure out the communication device.

“Kate.” Shiro sighed.

“She’s not wrong.” Zethrid said.

“Oh my god, I’m having a meeting with a bunch of children.” Allura said.

“Well…” Hunk trailed off. 

“Can we just get to business?” Acxa asked. She was getting increasingly frustrated with the Paladins and their care-free ways. This is who the entire universe was entrusted to?

“Well, Anyways, the solution is easy, not so much the action. Since she’s a witch, all we have to do is find out what thing her soul is connected to and destroy it.” Allura sighed out.

“What do you mean?” Keith asked.

“Well, all magic users have something or somewhere they get their magic from. And since Haggar counts as a witch, her magic doesn’t just come from quintessence. We need to find out what it is and destroy it, which will make her weaker.”

“Ah, I gotcha.” Hunk nodded. As Allura said, it may have sounded simple, but it was sure to be anything but.

Right?

Lotor sighed once more, eyes resting on Lances stomach.

“So….who’s the dad?” Lance stiffened.

“I-uh-du-ffff-“ she sputtered. Blushing, she avoided everyone’s eyes.

“I, um….I don’t know.” She whispered, ashamed. Tears of frustration were welling up in her eyes as she looked at the table, wishing desperately that her hair was long enough to cover her face.

“Oh, baby, that’s ok! No need to cry! We’ll figure it out, I promise!” Shiro panicked to say. Katie and Hunk scrunched their eyebrows.

“Wait, so, you said you were four to five months pregnant?” Katie asked, in which Lance nodded her head.

“That means, since it usually takes from a week or two to actually conceive, it would be...around the time we got to the castle.” Hunk said. 

“That also means, it either happened before or after we got onto Blue, but the only time after would be-yoooo.” Katie leaned back in her chair as Lance’s shoulders went up to her ears.

“Oh shit! Oh shit, oh my god.” Hunk said, finally connecting the dots.

“Coran said it must’ve happened when I was captured…” Lance whispered out once more. 

“Oop-“ 

“Zethrid, shut up-“

“Why didn’t you tell us? You know we wouldn’t have-“

“But you would’ve! It would’ve been this whole big situation, and not even I knew for a good chunk of it! And then I was scared! God, I was terrified! I’m in the middle of a war, somehow with a baby, I’m having episodes after episodes, and I constantly feel like I’m alone, or that I’m stuck. It’s not as easy as everybody makes it sound.” Lance said, cutting Allura off in the process.

Zethrid looked at her other two teammates.

“I think we should headout.” Ezor snorted.

“No shit.”

“Oh my god.” Lotor groaned.

“You three are insufferable.” Acxa stated. 

“Like you are any better.” Lotor said. The two of them argued as the rest of the looked at them.

“Uh, should we interrupt them?” Asked Hunk. Katie snorted in response, waving her hands.

“Naw, let them argue.” 

“We should really talk about this more, but, perhaps later?” Shiro said, cutting through Acxa and Lotor’s argument, which made Katie whine.

“Yes, of course. Here is a way to contact me.” Lotor said, clearing his throat. He slipped a piece of paper onto the table and stood, gesturing to his generals to do the same.

“I hope you will take the time to reach out to me.” He bowed once more before leaving. The Paladins watched their retreating backs before looking at one another.

“Ok so…there’s a lot to go over.” Allura said, rubbing her forehead. Both Keith and Lance groaned, knowing that they weren’t going to like whatever was about to happen.

“Well...in order, Blue’s going to need a temporary Paladin, we need to figure out what’s going on with Lance, we all have to come clean of our mental health because holy shit, and then we need to figure out what to do about Lotor.” Katie listed off.

Lance frowned at the seemingly short, four goal list. Not only is this baby a complete mystery, but she also has to give up one of the only things keeping her together? Blue won’t think her ‘temporary’ replacement would be better than her?

Right?

Blue let out a comforting rumble in Lance’s head, forcing her to relax some.

“Well, I have a check-up with Coran In about a day or two, sorry, quintants. Y’all could come to see it?” Lance said, correcting herself.

“I would love to.” Shiro replied. Hunk could tell he was making heart-goo-goo eyes at Lance, and had to say it was kind of cute.

“Well, that ends that for now. I would try to solve the other problems, but I don’t feel like using anymore of my one brain cell.” Katie hit Hunk on his head and scolded him.

“You have more brain cells then half of the people at this table, shush.” Lance tried to hide a yawn, but Keith somehow caught it.

“Time for bed?” While slightly monotonous, Keith still somehow conveyed her affection. Allura stood, whipping her elegant pink dress around and mustering enough energy for a genuine smile.

“We will leave tomorrow evening so please be ready for our departure. Goodnight Paladins.” And with that, Allura walked off. 

Keith and Shiro helped Lance up, and when Lance finally got to her room Keith tapped her shoulder. Turning around, she looked up at a flustered Keith.

“Uh-c-can we sleep together? I mean-wait-not like that! Like, can we sleep in the bed, not, yeah, uh.” She cut herself off as to not continue talking. Lance smiled at Keith tiredly, giggling slightly.

“Yes, Keith.” Shiro, from behind Keith, shook his head and chuckled.

“Have fun you two.”

“Shiro, if you don’t get over here in five seconds you’ll have an angry pregnant woman.” Lance sighed out. Keith straightened up.

“That’s what I meant to ask! Pronouns?” Lance looked at Keith surprised.

“Uh, she/her.” Keith nodded seriously, and Lance couldn’t help but find that completely adorable.

“Alright, help me out of this dress so I can sleep.” 

“Aye, aye, captain.” Shiro saluted. The three of them went into Lance’s room and got ready for bed.

  
  
  
  
  


“So, Lotor’s planning on getting aid from The Blade and Voltron? Interesting. Let’s play a little game, shall we?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry about that, I got busy mid-way through Thursday. I made sure to make it longer than my usual chapter, but I wanted to get this out before the week begins so I can work on the next one. A little self promo, but if you like my stories I’ll be posting a new one soon titled “Truth Hurts”, a klance story.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!!!
> 
> Please, please, please join my discord!!
> 
> https://discord.gg/x4qkKDB


	18. Jojo, pose

Lance woke up with two arms around her waist, one under her head, and face shoved in her neck. It was cute.

She felt content.

But alas, nothing good can last forever.

“Paladins! It’s time to get ready!” Allura said, knocking on the door. Lance groaned, wishing she could just bury her head into the pillow and continue to sleep.

“Good morning.” Lance’s eyebrows shot up at just how deep Shiro’s voice was when he just woke up. He moved his arm so he could run his fingers through her now shoulder-length hair.

“Are you planning on getting a haircut?” He mumbled out.

“Maybe, i don’t know. I used to get it cut with Marco.” Lance hummed out. She held in a giggle as Keith started to wake up, pulling her head from Lance’s neck.

“G’morning.” Keith mumbled. 

“Good morning to you too.” She said before being startled by the pounding on the door.

“Get up, lovebirds, we got stuff to talk about.” Katie yelled. Reluctantly, the three of them got out of the warm bed and into the cold air.

Exiting the corridor, the three of them chatted as they made their way to the Castle. Coran met them ag the steps, smiling.

“Well, Lance my girl, I’m glad to see you feeling well.” Lance smiled at him.

“Thank you, Coran. Where are the others?” She asked, following Coran while still holding onto Shiro and Keith’s hands.

“They’re in the lounge discussing Lotor, I believe. Well, I best be on my way. Ta-ta!”

“Ta-ta!” Lance said back as Coran turned down a different hall.

“You taught him that, didn’t you?” Shiro asked.

“Oh, I totally did.” Opening the door, three heads turned to them. Katie was leaning on Hunk while Allura had her head tilted back onto the couch.

“Yo Allura, you good?” Keith asked. Allura sighed before sitting up and crossing her legs.

“Lotor wants us to help him take down Haggar, but what will he do after? He’s going to take over the throne, but what will he do with it? Is he our enemy or our ally?” At this point, she was tugging at the strands of her hair.

  
  


“Well, I guess not.” Keith said, sitting down on the couch.

“Allura, you’re stressing yourself out.” Lance said as Shiro helped her sit.

Which is ridiculous, really. She’s only four months pregnant.

“I don’t know what to do.” Allura sighed out. 

“How did he even find us?” Lance asked.

“Yeah, and where did he even come from?” Hunk butted in.

“Lotor most likely found us because of The Blade. They know everything, and since he’s working with them, it would only make sense.” The team nodded, accepting the information thrown at them.

Katie smirked. Hunk sighed.

“Let’s be honest, he’s better looking than we all expected.”

“Yes.”

“I was ready for someone ugly like Sendak.” Hunk said.

“Same. I mean, I’d rather get fooled by a hot guy then an ugly guy, so.” Lance shrugged. The rest of the team nodded in agreement as Allura stared at them.

“You humans, I swear. What if he tricks us?”

“Allura. It’s not if he tricks us, it’s when. Lotor has no one but himself so he’ll do everything to protect himself. It doesn’t matter how close he gets to someone, he’s cautious, catulating.” Lance said.

“And how would you know?” Allura asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“Because I was like him.” That caught the interest of everyone.

“What do you mean?”

“When I was in the Garrison. I was just...surviving, I guess.” Lance said, answering Allura’s question.

“Oh… I guess that makes sense.” Katie said. A beeping noise came from Allura’s communication device.

“Who is it?” Shiro asked. Even on the couch, he was still running his fingers through Lance’s hair.

“Lotor.” Allura sighed out.

“Answer it.” Katie said. Allura answered and Lotor’s face popped on the screen.

“Hello Princess, paladins. I don’t mean to bother you, but it seems Haggar has gotten wind of my plan. Narti, my forth general, the one with the mask who didn't talk, has died. Acxa is missing an arm and Zethrid had been nearly decapitated. Ezor is literally freaking out, considering her girls are hurt. “ Lotor looked tired.

He looked like he was in pain, like he had never realized this could a possibility. Narti, Zethrid, Acxa, and Ezor was the closest to family he has ever had, and they got hurt because of him.

It was that moment that Allura understood, and she made her decision. 

“What do you need us to do?’’ Even if he tricked them, maybe, just maybe, they can convince Lotor to join them.

Together, they came up with a plan. Lotor and his (uninjured) squad to distract any lingering Galra and mages, leaving an opportunity for Voltron to find and destroy the tie.

Of course, it took a few days before the plan was created, and then a few more to put the plan into action. Everyday it was an argument to get Lance to back down, to no avail.

“Are we ready team?” Lotor asked. Lance could tell that he was warming up to them. They even met his childhood friend, Romelle, who would be apart of Lotor’s squad.

Also, they learned there are more Alteans then they originally thought. A whole economy, according to Romelle and Lotor, which almost gave Allura a heart attack.

Katie was positive that Allura was making goo-goo eyes at both of them.

“Just give us the signal, Lo.” Ezor said, voice crackling over the comms. Through the two and a half weeks Voltron has got to know her, they had never heard her sound so murderous.

“...and, go!” Immediately, Lotor’s army moved out on their ships, attacking Zarkon’s old ship which now belonged to Haggar.

“Voltron move out!” Shiro yelled. Keith had taken Lance and Allura with her while Katie took Hunk. Shiro was in a fighter jet, finding a way to get them in. 

Narrowly getting into the landing dock, Shiro hurriedly and stealthily made his way into the control room before opening the s hanger, sending everything in it into outer space and allowing Katie and Keith to land in the ship.

“Let’s go gang. Squad A has already landed and Squad B is still fighting outside.” Allura listened closely to the comms before nodding.

“Squad C has landed on the east side with squad B. Squad D is on the west side with the Blades. Team 1 has located Haggar in an observation room. Let’s go!” The team nodded, splitting off in their groups.

“Keith, do you copy?” Lance asked from Allura’s side. They were in the very middle of the ship, in a room with multiple spell books.

“Yup.” Keith’s voice sounded sharp. 

“All clear?”

“Yup. Hunk and Katie have reported purple on the west side, so we’re heading over there.” 

“Copy that.” Lance said before deactivating comms. Allura and her creeped down the hallway ms, moving as fast and as silently as they could.

“Team 1, positions?” Allura whispered. Someone from the Blades answered.

“Squad A has entered the ship as is fighting alongside squads B and C while Squad D is looking for Haggar.”

“Good.” With that, they met up with the other four, standing in front of a slightly purple door.

“Is this it?” Keith asked.

“Let’s hope so.” Shiro said, opening the door. Right upon entering, there was a bright purple glow before it dimmed down.

“What is that?” Hunk asked, slightly scared. 

He would not be happy if that exploded. Katie was the first to walk fully into the room, picking up the item.

“A...picture?” Katie was holding an old, worn picture in her hands that had a soft purple glow to it.

“Why would her powers stim from a picture?” Allura took it, examining it before gasping.

“It’s them. Honerva, Zarkon, and Lotor.” 

“Honerva?” Keith asked. Allura placed the picture down.

“Haggar. Haggar is Honerva.” 

“Jesus.” Hunk breathed out.

“It was the quintessence field that changed them, correct?” Allura nodded at Katie’s question.

“So then, maybe they didn’t recognize themselves, so when Haggar found the picture, she clung to it.” Hunk hummed.

“That woul-“

“Get out!” Purple flames surrounded the room, forcing them out. 

“That distraction didn’t last for long!” Shiro huffed, activating his hand as he crouched. Keith automatically put Lance behind her as they got into fighting stances.

“The photo, where is it?” Allura asked worriedly. From underneath her hood, Haggar smiled.

“You mean this?” In her hand the photo was entirely purple, nearly looking like a light.

“Haggar-!” She didn’t wait for Katie to finish, sending dark magic straight to her.

“I hate that name! I hate you five who are getting in my way!” Dark bolts of electricity shot out from her fingers, causing the group to dodge rapidly.

“What happened to Lotor?!” The comments crackled to life and the sounds of another battle carried through.

“I apologize, Princess. Seems like she got more people under her control than I realized.” Even while out of breath, Lotor sounded out together.

“Alright team let’s do this!” Shiro shouted. Hunk put Baggar under heavy fire, trying to get an opening for Shiro or Katie.

Lance still stood behind Keith as she deflected energy bolts. Seeing something glowing purple, she picked up the picture.

This one was different. It was of Honerva pregnant, with what looked like Zarkon’s hand on her baby bump. Looking around the room, she noticed that every picture had a purple glow to it. Furrowing her eyebrows, she tried to rip the corner of the picture and found it nearly impossible.

The pictures weren’t connected to her, she was protecting them.

But why? Why go through this much trouble to protect some pictures?

Unless...

She was brought back into the present as Keith pushed her back.

“She’s losing control!” Keith shouted. The purple light was getting brighter each second as the magic caused wind throughout the room. Lance, through the bright light, spotted Haggar clutching the photo close to her.

Activating her shield, she stepped out from behind Keith as the rest of her team fell back.

“No!” Shiro shouted. Lance was running to Haggar, albeit slowly with the wind pushing her back.

“Stay away!” Haggar shouted, red marks on her face glowing dangerously as her power increased. Lance still slowly made her way towards her.

“Why are you doing this?! Look around you! You want your family back so bad, and yet you’re tearing apart others!”

“Shut up!” Haggar grunted out.

“Is this what you wanted?! Other families to feel like you?!” Lance shouted, continuing to speak despite the request.

“What the hell is she talking about?!” Katie asked.

“Don’t you remember?!”

“Shut UP! Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!” Haggar yelled.

“SHUT! UP!” Light enveloped the room, forcing the team to shield their eyes.

“What the hell?!” Keith screamed. A powerful blast threw the five teammates onto the ground.

As soon as it stopped, they all cautiously peaked open their eyes, only for their hearts to drop in their chests.

Haggar was gone.

And so was Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...it’s not considered late if it’s on the same day, right?
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! And please join my discord server!!
> 
> https://discord.gg/DXTQevPXYX


	19. the truth

It was dark.

Extremely dark.

“Hello? Keith, Shiro?! Katie?! Anyone?” Lance called out, only to be met with silence.

“You bitch!” Haggar screeched, lunging at her. Lance ducked out of the way, trying to wadle away from the witch.

“Haggar! Ah-shit, Haggar, wait!” Laying on the ground, Lance rolled as Haggar thrusted her claws down.

“Shut up! You don’t know anything about me!”

“I want to! Let me get to know you-” Lance had kicked up, smacking Haggar’s hands back with her feet. Haggar growled and pushed Lance back, causing them both to fall into water. They both choked and flailed on the cold water.

They fell deeper than expected, trying to hold onto as much air as they could. Lance opened her eyes and looked around for the surface, but she couldn't see one. It’s almost as if they had never fallen.

Screaming at the unexpected hand, Haggar tried to rip it off of her arm. Lance frantically tried to get her attention as Haggar shook her head.

“Haggar!” Lance’s scream came out garbled underwater. Losing her patience, Lance slapped Haggar, gaining her attention. Pointing down, Haggar followed Lance’s line of site to a small light coming from below them. Together, they both swam down before surfacing.

Lance took a large gulp of air before coughing, dragging her body up on the small rock as haggar did the same.

“My powers are gone..” Haggar coughed out.

“Where are we?” lance asked, looking at the white cave walls.

_“Honerva, this is my husband's best friend, Zarkon.” Melenor, Alfor’s wife, introduced a youthful Honerva._ Haggar and Lance turned around, only to be pulled into the past.

“What...is that you?” Lance pointed to the blushing Honerva from the past. Haggar hastily stood, pulling her hood down in the process. Lance stood also, patting hers;ef down to find that she was dry.

“How…”

_ “It’s nice to meet you, Zarkon, I’ve heard a lot about you.”Honerva said, holding out her hand. _

_ “If it’s from Alfor I imagine it to be bad. It’s nice to meet you too.” Zarkon laughed, accepting the handshake. _

“He seems so much different.”Lance said. 

“He was…” The scene changed to field of flowers, this time with Honerva wearing a blindfold as Zarkon lead her.

_ “Ok, ok! Zarkon, I'm walking!” Honerva giggled out. It was honestly cute. _

_ “And, we’re here! I know that you said that you interested in Daibazaal’s nature, so I took you here as a first date.” Zarkon said, nervously rubbing the back of his head. Honerva smiled and leaned up, kissing his cheek. _

_ “It’s perfect.” _

“Wow, Zarkon was kind of smooth.” Lance said. Looking at Haggar, she saw the confusion, anger, longing, and sadness that belonged to Honerva.

_ “What is it?” Zarkon asked. _

_ “I don’t know, and that’s dangerous.” Honerva replied, rapidly typing something on the blue screen in front of her. Melenor was pacing in the background as Alfor was no where to be found. _

_ “Whatever it is, we need to be careful around it. It wiped out a good chunk of both of our planets somehow, and it’s energy is high.” She said. Alfor came into the room, looking surprised. _

_ “It’s some form of quintessence.”  _

_ “How?” Melenor asked. _

_ “I don’t know. It’s extremely powerful and dangerous.” _

_ “Alfor, do you think we could use it as a power source for the lions?” Zarkon asked. Slowly, Alfor smiled and patted his friend on the back. _

_ “Zarkon, you brilliant man! Honerva, you and your team have a new job!” _

“He wanted us to experiment with it, see what it could do. Eventually, we used it to charge the lions, which worked spectacularly. The new form of quintessence was so raw that if you were in its presence for even a few minutes it would affect you.” Haggar said.

_ “Honvera, how does Allura sound?” Melenor asked from the dresser. Honerva hummed, contemplating for a moment. _

_ “That sounds lovely. I think... Lotor.”She said, fondly rubbing her belly. _

_ “Princess Allura and Prince Lotor. I think that sounds fantastic.” Melenor smiled. _

_ “Twenty chips says that they’ll get together.” _

_ “Now, I’d just be losing wouldn’t I? Fine, Twenty chips that they’ll get together after 25.” Melenor said. _

_ “Deal.” _

“Melenor died giving birth.” Haggar said. At this point, both of them were walking around the flashes, LAnce trying to capture every little detail and Haggar trying to remember.

“So, Allura never knew her mom?” Lance asked. Haggar shook her head.

“After I gave birth, I lost myself in work and grief. Melenor was like...Melenor was my sister. She was the one to help me through every important thing in my life and vice versa. We were supposed to raise our kids together and watch them grow.” it was a weary scene.

_ Alfor was holding his newly born daughter close as Melenor wept by her body, Zarkon having a hand on both of their shoulders.  _

“And after that, I went too far. I lost myself in the quintessence and brought everybody down with me. My son...he doesn’t remember a time before Haggar, so thats what i became.”

“He does though. He remembers you being his mother, he remembers you before you changed. It took years, right? Years before you fell. ” Haggar smiled ruefully.

“25 to be exact.”

“He remembers those years.”

“How? All of Zarkon’s memories are gone, why isn’t his?”

“I don’t know, I just work here! But even so, you haven’t thought of talking to him about it?” Haggar looked away in shame.

“I couldn't. I failed him.” Lance nodded in understanding.

“You were scared that Lotor was mad of what you had done. But have you considered that he’s mad about what you refuse to acknowledge? Of what you continue to do?”

“Stop. I can’t hear another word.” Haggar said, covering her face.

“You forget that a mother's job isn’t to be perfect. It’s to do what’s best for our children.”

“...You’re a mom?” Lance snorted at Haggar’s question.

“Yeah, thanks to you. Oh, wait, that sounds weird.” Lance cringed. Haggar left out a crazed laugh, running a hand through her hair.

“It shouldn’t have worked, this is incredible! It was artificial, this is a break in science!”

“What?”

“The sperm, it was artificial, fake, so to say. It was made as a copy of the most powerful chromosomes known across the universe, and it worked!”

“So...I’m not even going to ask how, but does this mean that I don’t have some random persons sperm inside of me?”

“Yes, yes, no one fucked you. Well, besides that fak dildo we used to get the sperm inside.”

“OK, next topic.” Lance shouted. Haggar sighed. 

“Lance, I’m...sorry, for everything. I’ve failed as a friend, mother, and wife.” Lance sighed and sat down, urging the grown up yo do the same.

“Hag-no, Honerva, grief is a heavy thing that you never get rid of, it’s how you cope with it that changes everything. Sometimes it’s hard to know how to cope, especially when it seems like everyone else has already moved on. It’s...sometimes It’s hard to know what to do in your situation, so. What was your plan anyways?”

“I wanted to go back in time, so to say.”

“Well, that plan is out the window.”

“What do I do?” Honerva asked. She looked lost, Her red eyes fading to purple. Her skin went back to its original color, no longer needing to ne hid.

“Well….”

  
  


* * *

The bright light in the room faded, and the team were finally able to open their eyes.

“Lance? Lance?!” Keith shouted, rushing to the spott Lance once stood in.

“What just happened?” Shiro asked.

“Haggar must’ve teleported Lance somewhere.” Allura said, stepping up. She pressed on her comm as the rest of the team searched.

“Prince Lotor, Come in?”

“Yes Princess?” Lotor’s voice was breathy as the sounds of a winding down battle was low in Allura’s ear.

“Haggar has taken one of my paladins, what’s your status?” 

“Nearly done taking down the sentries, most of the galra sided with me. And the ones who didn’t are already knocked out. I’m sending a Blade down there, Ok?” Lotor reported.

“Alright, tell them to hussle!”

“Yes Ma’am!”

“Lotor’s sending a Blade down here to help us. Right now, we need to focus on getting Lance back.” 

“GET OFF OF THE SHIP! SHIP IS GOING TO EXPLODE, I REPEAT, SHIP IS GOING TO EXPLODE! FIVE DOBASHES!” Lotor’s voice shouted from the comms.

“Shit.” Katie cursed.

“We need to get y’all going, quickly.” The Blade member said, rushing into the room.

“What’s your name?” Allura demanded.

“Kroila, and I need to get you off of this ship.” She replied. 

  
  


“We can’t! What about Lance?!”

“Keith, we have to!” Allura said.

“Keith?” Kroila asked.

“This will have to wait, we need to get moving.” 

“But-”

“GO, NOW!” Shiro said, raising his voice. Everybody looked at him and saw the hard lines and sorrow that comes with being a leader. They be goofy and slow sometimes, but they were still warriors.

“...FIne.” Keith spat out. Hunk hung his head as the six of them ran down the halls.

“Keith, you take Kroila and Shiro, Katie, take Hunk. I’ll take the pod.” Allura instructed. Everyone got in their lions.

  
  


* * *

“Are you ready?” Lance asked. They were standing at the edge of the small rock, holding hands. Honerva took a deep breath before nodding.

Together, they leaned forward and let the water envelope them. The water pulled them up, pushing them back to reality. Opening her eyes, Lance took in the blue waters. Her hair curled around her face as she gently surfaced.

“You know, we should probably get rid of that robe.” Lance said to Honerva as she looked down at herself. It was old and torn, but…

“Zarkon gave it to me for our second anniversary.” Lance bit her lip.

“Well...I could probably fix it up for you if you want, but you should probably take it off for now.” Lance advised.

“Ok…” Honerva took off the robe as her old outfit showed. She closed her eyes and gasped.

“The ship….it’s destroyed.” She said. 

“Oh my god…” Lance said. If Honerva can’t feel the ship, then where did everyone go? Is everyone ok?

“I can faintly sense Lotor. I don’t-”

“Honerva.” Lance sternly said, grabbing both of her arms.

“Remember what I said? Don’t let the fear control you.” Honerva took a deep breath before releasing it. A portal opened up in front of them and Lance walked through it with Honerva behind her.

“What are we going to do about Lance! She’s gone and we don’t know where!” Keith said. Hunk was sniffling somewhere in the background as Katie muttered to herself. Shiro looked as if he were ready to throw up and Allura was hiding her face in Lotor’s shoulder.

“Melenor totally won that bet.” Lance and Honerva said simultaneously. Everyone whipped their heads around.

“Lance!” Keith and Shiro wasted no time in peppering her face with kisses.

“Awww, guys.” She giggled.

“Haggar.” Allura said, distaste dripping from the word as Lance hurrided to step in.

“Funny story, um, Haggar is Honerva now and besides the fact that our lives have been in danger multiple times because of her, this bitch got a lot of trauma and a literal force that she didn’t know how to control, so, yeah. Also she’s really sorry for ehat she’s done and wants to repent for her sins.” Lance rushed out with a smile.

“I wanted to apologize for the hell that i’ve caused, and the fact that I’ve been a horrible mother.” Even though she was speaking to the group her eyes stayed locked with Lotors.

“I...Can’t say we forgive you, and we’ll be keeping a heavy eye on you, but I trust Lance, so.” Shiro said.

“That’s all I need.”   
  


“Oh, also, I’m apparently half Galra and that’s my mom.” Keith said, pointing to a female galra who waved.

“What?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I re-uploaded bc I felt the chapter I had uploaded was trash and you guys deserve better. Also, my wifi is going in and out and im trying to upload different stories so my uploading may seem random!
> 
> Please, Join my discord!  
> https://discord.gg/feV7NUKNKj


	20. The final hurrah

**Four years later**

“Celeina! Maria! Stop running around and come eat!” Lance yelled at her two twin daughters. Celeina and Maria look exactly like Lance and Rachel did as children, which her mom went on and on about.

Her wedding rings gleamed in the sun from around her neck as Keith came to kiss her, a matching set around her neck.

“What time is Shiro getting here?” She asked.

“He said he’s on his way with Matt, Katie, and Hunk” She responded. Katie had found Matt and her father, Sam, on a rescue mission a few years ago. It was a heartfelt reunion.

“When do you think Lotor will finally propose to Allura?” Keith asked, pointing to the couple who were playing with the two twins.

“Probably tonight.” Honerva said from her conversation with Kroila.

“I think he’s gonna ask if she also has the hots for Romelle.” Kroila said, taking a sip from her tea.

“Oh my god, is this what it feels like to be grown and having children? Gossiping about the kids?” Lance laughed, referring to Lotor and Allura.

“Highly doubt that.” Veronica said, stepping out onto the porch with a tray.

“Momma said if you don’t get your ass in there she would beat it.” Lance turned to everyone.

“Aaaand, that’s my cue to leave.” Lance walked away as her family laughed.

Her family. One she fought for.

They were happy. Traumatized, scarred, and too many close calls with death, but happy.

Allura and Lotor had finally gotten together, Shiro and Keith spoiled the hell out of her and their children, Hunk and Katie got married, and Honerva’s relationship with Lotor has gotten much better. 

Walking into the kitchen, she smiled as her mom placed two trays in Marco’s hands. His oldest, Alen, was holding Kacy. Marco had adopted Alen a few months after Kacy was born, and was in the process of adopting another.

“Ma, Vero said-“

“Ah, good, you’re here! There’s some things in the living room I need you to set up outside.” Marie said, turning to her daughter. Lance gave her a thumbs up and jogged her way into the living room where Ezor, Zethrid, and Acxa were sitting.

“Hey sunshine.” Acxa had taken up the nickname from Katie, thinking it was an insult. No one corrected her, but she figured it out herself.

“Sup, what’s all this?” Lance asked, gesturing to the box. Acxa’s prosthetic arm shoved her arm as soon as she was close enough before explaining.

“Ma got it, told us to set it up in the middle of the yard. Dama fished it in here but they went back out to their truck.”

“And you're telling me Zethrid couldn’t hoist it up like Dama did? Jeez, Ze, you’re getting lazy.” Lance teased, poking at the larger woman. Zethrid grinned and flicked her.

“It’s not my fault we just came out of the hospital.” The generals had just came back from a mission on a different planet and had gotten hurt, but Zethrid got the brute end of the dangerous attack.

“Well, let’s get this into the back.” Lance picked up the large box and with Axca’s help them moved it to the yard.

“Thanks kids! Shiro and the others are here now!” Cat called out from the fence. Celeina and Maria rushed over to their dad as fast as their four-year-old legs could take them. Shiro swooped down to pick them up with a smile.

“Happy birthday my little flowers!” He said as Matt, Katie, and Hunk passed them with a happy birthday. 

“Gather around everyone, it’s time to say grace!” Marcia said, stepping off of the porch. Lance planted a kiss on Shiro’s cheek as Keith did the same. The large family joined in a circle as everyone held hands, giving Marco the chance to pray over the food.

“Dear Heavenly father, thank you for the food and the hands that have prepared it. Thank you for keeping us all safe, and for the coalition to help so many people. Most importantly, thank you for bringing these two little rascals safely into the world four years ago. Amen.” Everyone repeated ‘amen’ before letting go. Most people went over to the food as the younger kids continued to play.

“I’ll get them to eat, you just worry about taking it easy, Mrs. workaholic.” Romelle said as she saw Lance about to go after them.

“Fine, alright. Make sure Ce eats her veggies, she's really stubborn about that.” She said as Romelle gave her a thumbs up. Keith stole her wife’s hand and brought her over to the table.

“Baby, they’ll be fine. Here, eat.” Shiro shook his head as Keith basically forced food down Lance’s throat.

“I know Lance just came back from a stealth mission, but chill a little.” 

It’s weird how over the course of four years so much has changed. They all had new scars, mental and physical, that could only heal over time. There has been many losses and deaths, but at the end of the day the entire universe is safe. 

“Alright, that’s all of the presents from us! All we have left is Keiths’s.” Marcia said, gesturing to Keith holding a wrapped box.

“Come here kids.”She said, crouching down. The twins rushed over to their Ma and jumped excitedly.

“Ok, ok, calm down! Ready, we’ll open it together. One, two, three!” the three of them ripped the package open, making a blue cloth visible.

“Your present...is a baby brother! Ta-da!” Keith said, displaying the blue infant onesie to the group. A collection of gasps went around as Lance gripped onto Shiro, screeching happily. Krolia laughed as the twins squealed.

“Baby, this is so exciting!” Lance said, kissing Keith’s face all over. Shiro gripped his daughters and wives in a large hug.

Yeah, they definitely weren’t any kind of normal family, but they wouldn’t change it for the world.

~Finished~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I...I did it. My baby’s all grown up. I FINISHED IT!! So, did you like it? 
> 
> Also, chapter one of Truth Hurts is out of ya wanna go check that out!
> 
> Join my discord!!  
> https://discord.gg/CeHyc9VQSD


End file.
